Sauver les mondes
by Flaque
Summary: Severus Rogue a une nièce. Avery Holst. D'où sort-elle? Que veut-elle? On ne sait pas. Elle est là. Elle combat. Pour qui? Dans quel camp? Difficile à dire d'une femme qui tue les mangemorts à coups de magie noire...et pourtant.


**23 Août 1991 : **

Un homme aux cheveux longs bruns corbeaux, portait un accoutrement étrange, en se dirigeant vers le Manoir des Holst. C'était une petite maison. Engoncée dans un paysage sombre. Le parterre de fleurs était un peu desséché, les roses d'un rouge éclatant se voyaient légèrement ternies, noircies par les irritantes caresses d'un soleil trop lourd. Le gazon, était vert. Défraîchi, mais vert. La maison était en pierres grises, l'encadrement des portes et des fenêtres était fait en pierres blanches, comme le voulait la noble tradition.

Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient à croisillons, et la porte en bois massif vernis d'une teinte trop sombre, sûrement. Si l'on avait demandé à l'homme qui arrivait vers la cloche du Manoir des Holst de dire quelque chose, à propos de cette maison, Severus Rogue (car c'était lui), aurait répondu qu'il se serait senti à son aise en un tel lieu. Et son ressenti se confirmait lorsque la domestique le fit entrer dans le petit salon.

Le fauteuil du propriétaire (_manuel de la bonne bourgeoisie anglaise moldue_ Tome2, songeait immédiatement Rogue) était en cuir très luxueux, mais très fatigué par les outrages d'un temps cruel. La cheminée ne devait pas être nettoyée souvent, et les rayonnages des immenses panneaux de bibliothèques qui ornaient chaque mur étaient littéralement recouverts de poussière.

Des pas discrets, des petits pas, des tous petits pas de souris, voire de souriceau, descendaient l'escalier usé de la pièce voisine. Rogue ne voyait rien de la personne a qui il allait devoir annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Mademoiselle Holst ? lançait-il plus au vide qu'à une personne en particulier.

De l'encadrement de la porte, sortit une petite fille. Très petite, et pas très vaillante, mais d'une beauté fine et surprenante à impressionner n'importe qui. Elle portait une robe mignonne. Ou plutôt, classique pour le siècle dernier. Ses cheveux étaient de longs cheveux noirs, brillants et soyeux, roulés en petites anglaises, qui retombaient derrière une petite coiffe, qui se tenait fière sur le dessus de son crâne.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu m'annoncer, monsieur Severus Rogue ?

-Comment connaissez-vous…

-Votre nom ? Je l'ai vu.

Elle redressait son regard bleu arctique glacé dans le regard noir du professeur de potions de Poudlard.

-Alors…Comme ça…il se pourrait que je sois… différente ? Est-ce bien cela, que vous vouliez me dire, professeur ?

Interloqué, le professeur conclut cependant à un don inné de la légilimencie. Lui-même était un parfait maître en la matière, mais cette qualité avait été acquise force d'années de travail et d'acharnement, ce qui rendait ses intrusions dans les esprits des gens beaucoup plus douloureuses. La gamine, quant à elle, venait de se faire les questions et les réponses indépendamment du missionnaire envoyé par Albus Dumbledore.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de détailler son visiteur avec minutie. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ce qui aurait été parfaitement séduisant si l'homme qui se tenait face à elle avait prit la peine d'étirer ses lèvres fines en un sourire. Son nez était droit, fin, délicat. Son front était haut, sans l'être trop. Et son visage était parfait… Quand il fermait les yeux. Car son regard pleurait à chaque instant toutes les peines du monde.

Elle tressaillit à l'idée que son visiteur puisse souffrir comme avait souffert ses parents, autrefois d'un mal que jamais personne ne lui avait nommé.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer une tasse de thé ?

-Et bien…Si vous avez la possibilité de lire dans l'esprit des gens, je ne vous cacherai pas que nous avons fort à faire à Londres, mademoiselle.

-Je peux aussi voir que cela peut attendre sept jours encore. Désirez vous un thé à la menthe, au caramel ou au citron ?

-Caramel, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils quelques instants.

-Il sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Racontez moi.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Pourquoi je suis venu ? Comment est mon monde ? Quel est mon statut de sorc…

-Pourquoi vous êtes seul. Dans votre cœur.

Severus Rogue fronçait un instant les sourcils. Peut-être n'était elle pas legilimens.

-Pour répondre à votre question, si cela en était une. Je pratique aussi la divination.

-Dans les feuilles de thé ou…

-Mon esprit suffit.

            Il se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille se faisait tant de mourront pour un homme qui n'était qu'un illustre inconnu. Elle ne releva qu'un sourcil quand il pensait ça. Il trouvait ça agaçant au plus haut point. La domestique entrait, et chacun prirent une tasse. Son geste était délicat. Recherché, étudié, éduqué. Sa science des autres, visiblement, l'était tout autant.

-Vous avez choisi un chemin que les autres ont boudé, n'est-ce pas ? murmurait-elle consciencieuse de chaque mot, de chaque parole.

-Oui. J'ai choisi les ténèbres pour faire le bien.

-La magie noire…est un art, qui, comme la magie blanche, peut s'utiliser, tant à bon escient qu'à mauvais. Du moins, c'est que vous semblez croire depuis un moment.

-Tu sembles comprendre ce que beaucoup d'adultes n'admettent pas.

-Le monde des adultes est une sphère abjecte…Moi aussi, j'ai choisi, il y a longtemps, un chemin que les autres ne prenaient pas, uniquement par habitude de choisir l'autre sentier, plus confortable.

-Et qu'en tires-tu ?

-Beaucoup de solitude.

            Elle reposait sa tasse sur le petit plateau, en la tenant, comme le voulait les mœurs, par la coupelle de dessous. Il se fit un silence, un peu gênant.

-Votre âge, Severus Rogue. Est un âge qui n'est pas avancé, vous savez.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-il encore temps de faire, à un âge comme le mien ?

-Pardonner, dit-elle naturellement. Et si nous allions au chemin de traverse ?

            Aussi tranquillement que s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, l'homme et la petite fille, âgée de juste onze ans, se dirigeaient vers le hall et enfilaient leurs manteaux. La domestique s'approchait d'eux, d'un pas mesuré.

-Mademoiselle s'en va ?

-Oui.

-Quand mademoiselle reviendra-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

            Sa capeline légère était resserrée sur ses épaules. Il faisait une chaleur de plomb et pourtant, l'ambiance refroidissait avec application la température ambiante. Elle se tournait vers Severus Rogue.

-Il y a une question à laquelle vous n'avez pas répondu, Severus Rogue.

-Laquelle ?

-Voulez-vous bien que je vous tienne la main ?

-Vous ne me l'avez pas posée.

-J'en étais pourtant persuadée.

            Elle glissa sa main dans celle de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évaporent tous les deux en un « crac » particulièrement sonore, avant de réapparaître dans un bar un peu miteux.

-Voici, le Chaudron Baveur. Le lien entre le monde des sorciers et le monde des non-sorciers, à Londres, en tout cas.

-J'aime cet endroit.

            Doucement mais sûrement, ils allaient acheter les fournitures de la jeune femme. D'abord, et en priorité, la baguette.

-Allons chez Ollivander, dit pour lui-même le professeur de potions.

            C'était une échoppe à l'ancienne, à l'intérieure de laquelle chaque parcelle d'espace était rentabilisée. Des petits tiroirs, munis de petites étiquettes, rectangulaire, sur lesquelles apparaissait toujours la même écriture fine et penchée.

-Mademoiselle Holst ? S'écriait un homme du fond de l'échoppe. Je vous attendais…

            Un homme, au sourire de gentil papy, cheveux épars et blanchâtres d'homme qui a bien vécu, au petit ventre d'homme bien nourrit et au monocle de précision bien positionné. Chemise à manches bouffantes, gilet marron, pantalon griffé de même, chaussures noires en cuir, montre à gousset dans la pochette du gilet.

            Le sourire de Mademoiselle Holst s'étirait. Elle se sentait chez elle.

-J'ai une idée… 27.8 cm, bois d'ébène, plumes de faucon, composite de …

-Ce n'est pas celle-ci, qu'il me faut. Il me faudrait une baguette qui fait 50.2 centimètres, composée de poussières vampiriques et gravée d'un symbole. Elle est argentée et quand je la tiendrai dans la main, nous réagirons.

-Divination… Quelles sont vos aptitudes particulières, mademoiselle ?

-Divination, légilimencie, et je crois, mais je dis bien, je crois, que je suis douée pour la métamorphose.

-Alors vous avez raison. C'est bien cette baguette plongée dans du fer en fusion qu'il vous faut. Elle est étonnement longue. Aussi puis-je vous conseiller un fourreau de ceinture. Réfléchissez-y pendant que je vais chercher la dite baguette.

            Elle se tournait vers Severus Rogue.

-Avez-vous songé à l'or de ma mère, chez Gringotts ?

-Bien sûr.

            Il lui tendait une petite bourse.

-Ce sont des…

-Gallions. Je sais. Et j'aurais largement de quoi acheter un fourreau de ceinture, je crois ?

-En effet.

-Pensez-vous que cela est raisonnable ?

-Je pense qu'elle ne tiendra jamais dans une poche, alors, oui, ce serait une bonne idée.

-D'accord.

            Ollivander revint, une longue boite à la main. Il fit glisser la coulisse de la boite, révélant un écrin de tissus blanc, sur une longue baguette en couleur argent, sans manche. Quand elle la saisit, une lumière verte et rouge envahit la pièce, éblouissant le maître des potions et le fabricant de l'objet. Dans sa main, se formait un manche adapté à sa paume, et à la taille parfaitement ajustée de ses doigts.

-Je crois que si je puis dire d'une baguette qu'elle est indestructible. Je le dirais de celle-ci.

-Monsieur, je l'aime déjà.

 -Le fourreau est ici…Le tout vous coûtera sept gallions et huit mornilles.

-Tenez.

Il lui rendait sa monnaie, et Ollivander marmottait un au revoir discret.

-Maintenant, tes robes, et des vêtements annexes car, à ce que j'ai bien compris, tu ne désires pas ramener de vêtements de chez toi à Poudlard.

-Exactement.

            Chez Madame Guipure, Mademoiselle Holst de son prénom Avery, montait sur un tabouret et suivait les instructions.

-Toi aussi, tu vas entamer ta première année à Poudlard, lançait la voix aigre d'un jeune homme à Avery.

-Il se pourrait, en effet, que je rentre à Poudlard.

-Tu es de sang-pur ?

-Oui, avait-elle répondu après avoir fait une brève analyse des pensées de Drago Malefoy, je suis de sang-pur. Comme toi, je crois, non ?

-Oui, je le suis. Et j'en suis très fier.

-Je ne vois pas comment on peut concevoir d'être fier d'un sang. Mais tu fais comme tu veux.

            D'un geste de main à l'encontre du jeune homme, elle mit un terme à la conversation, madame Guipure vint prendre ses mesure. Severus Rogue était parti en quête d'un chaudron, d'une balance, d'un nécessaire à potions, et des bouquins. Elle avait pour mission de se vêtir et d'attendre Severus Rogue à l'animalerie. Ce qui lui convenait très bien.

            Il fallait en vérité, bien plus que trois robes de sorciers pour vivre à poudlard. Il fallait des capes adaptées à toutes les saisons, des robes pour les week-ends, et autres jours fériés, il fallait des sous-vêtements, des T-shirts, des tricots, des pantoufles, plusieurs paires de chaussures… Enfin bref. Quand elle eut finit de choisir ses vêtements avec une attitude soignée néanmoins rapide, elle cherchait dans sa tête, comme elle le faisait d'habitude avec sa domestique, ce qu'était en train de faire Severus Rogue. Parler avec un sorcier. Lucius… Lucius Malefoy, trouvait-elle force de chercher.

            Elle prit la décision d'aller à la bagagerie, ce qui devait être leur étape finale, et d'acheter sa valise aux couleurs de l'école. Elle rechercha une nouvelle fois l'esprit de Severus Rogue, encore en train de discuter.

            Elle se dirigeait alors vers l'animalerie, une grosse valise dans la main droite, son petit paquet de Ollivander encore soigneusement fermé dans l'autre main. Un chaton attirait son regard dans une petite cage. Ce sera un chat. Elle achetait le nécessaire de soin qui allait avec ( une petite boite de transport, deux boites de friandises, une souris en plastique). Severus Rogue apparaissait au coin de la rue.

-Vous parlez beaucoup dans votre solitude.

-A vrais dires, je l'ai beaucoup écouté.

-D'accord.

            Le nécessaire à concocter des potions, ustensiles et outils de mesures se présentait dans un tissus de cuir, quand on le déroulait, une lanière brodée au cuir par endroit, formait des encoches où l'on glissait les choses. Les fioles et récipients fermants étaient dans un coffret de bois à trois tiroirs, le premier pour des petit tubes, le second pour des plus longs, et le troisième, le plus grand pour des ballons à fond plat avec leurs bouchons.

            Les livres, le télescope et la balance étaient dans le chaudron. Et dans sa main qui tenait déjà fermement la hanse du chaudron, il y avait une boite : des rouleaux de parchemins, des plumes, et des réserves d'encres.

-Alors. Que veux-tu faire, jusqu'à la rentrée ?

-J'aimerais, apprendre à connaître ce monde.

-Alors… Nous allons visiter ta nouvelle école. Tu dormiras pendant une semaine dans ma chambre d'amis.

-Merci.

            Il lui saisit de nouveau la main, et ils étaient à Pré-au-lard. Severus Rogue lançait un sortilège de lévitation aux paquets. Elle gardait juste le paquet estampillé Ollivander à la main, sûrement l'ébauche d'un réflexe de sorcière.

-Il me reste encore beaucoup d'or dans ma bourse.

-Je le sais.

            Ils marchaient ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard. Il lui fit faire une brève visite du château. Les cachots des Serpentards, les étages de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et la tour de Gryffondor. La soirée pointait le bout de son nez, le dîner fut servit dans l'appartement du professeur.

-J'aime ce monde. Cette ambiance…

-Oui. Avery…il faudrait que nous parlions de ton passé.

-Oui ?

            Visiblement, il avait enfin réussit (et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé tout au long de la journée) à fermer son esprit.

-Sais-tu qui étaient tes parents ?

-Des gens très biens.

-Mais encore ?

-Des sorciers.

-Oui. Ils étaient des sorciers. Quand tu étais petite, toute petite, nourrisson. Régnait en maître sur le monde des sorciers, un homme très puissant et malsain. On l'appelait, Lord Voldemort, il tressaillit en rappelant le nom. Il avait réussit à monter une armée très puissante, de sorciers…entres autres. Ses partisans s'appelaient les mangemorts. Et tes parents étaient les deux premiers chasseurs de mangemorts isolés que le monde des sorciers n'ait jamais connu. Il y avait bien une armée de résistance, l'ordre du phénix…

-Mais tes parents craignaient trop les trahisons pour agir en groupe, à plus de deux, au moins, continuait la voix d'un vieil homme qui visiblement avait été très discret en entrant. Ils craignaient les trahisons, et malgré tous leurs efforts pour ne rien dire à personne, un jour, quand ils livraient des mangemorts au ministère… Car c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelqu'un les a reconnu. Quelqu'un qui croyait bon d'en faire des héros avant l'heure, en a fait parler dans les journaux. Alors, des mangemorts leurs ont tendu une embuscade, ils leurs ont fait croire qu'ils étaient en train d'attaquer les Potter, de grands amis à eux, ils se sont précipités à leur secours… d'un danger virtuel. En arrivant au lieu factice, Voldemort les a tué d'un coup de baguette…après leur avoir fait passé une nuit qu'aucun sorcier ne souhaiterait à aucun autre de devoir passer, il avait dit tout ça, la larme au coin d'un œil bleu comme le ciel, couvert par des verres en demi-lune.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? demandait-elle aux abois de curiosité face aux deux adultes savants.

-Je le sais parce que ta mère, reprit le vieillard, était ma fille.

-Pour ma part, j'étais son demi-frère du côté de notre mère.

-Mackenzie était ma fille, murmurait le vieil homme qui, l'esprit ouvert, se laissait identifier comme le directeur de Poudlard. Elle était ma fille et même si je suis très fier qu'elle soit morte en de nobles desseins, il m'arrive, parfois, de pleurer son absence. Et celle de ton père, naturellement.

            Le masque que les années avaient entraîné à faire tenir froid, lointain et parfaitement hermétique, sur la face de la jeune femme, ne tomba pas pour des révélations qui avaient été si douloureuses aux deux sorciers, très lumineuses, sur le destin jusqu'à présent flou de la petite. Elle restait telle qu'elle avait toujours paru être. Ailleurs. Et s'il lui semblait qu'on déplorât un tel comportement : Elle ne s'en excusât pas.

            Les jours précédents la rentrée furent consacrée à s'entraîner. Elle n'adressa pas un mot au professeur Rogue, ni a personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Sans relâche, elle faisait et refaisait les premières potions du programmes, prononçait et répétait encore les incantations et enchantements qui étaient dans ses livres.

            Et un jour, alors que Severus Rogue préparait des cours, pour le mois de Septembre, il entendit à un moment, un hurlement de joie démonstratif, qui provenait de sa chambre d'ami. Il en entrouvrait la porte, plein d'interrogation. Et vit le chat d'Avery, baptisé MisterKat, transformé en…écureuil.

-Tu as transformé un animal en un autre animal ? s'écriait-il

-Oui ! Ça m'en aura prit, du temps ! s'exclamait-elle réjouie

-Mais c'est un entraînement pour devenir soi-même…

-Animagus. Oui. Je l'ai lu dans vos bouquins.

            Elle tapotait le petit animal, et automatiquement, ou presque, MisterKat était de retour.

-Qu'as-tu appris à faire…D'autre ?

-J'ai appris la théorie des potions élémentaires…

-Et ? demandait-il pressé sentant qu'elle ne voulait pas finir sa phrase

-Et un peu des potions avancées. J'ai pas fait exprès ! Je me suis juste trompée de bouquin.

-Quand tu parles de potions avancées…tu parles de…

-J'ai crée un philtre de haine ! fit-elle toute heureuse

-Quoi ?

-Un philtre de haine ! Le contraire du philtre d'amour, vous savez ?

-Mais ça n'existe …

-Ah non. Ça n'existe pas. Je viens juste de l'inventer. Il suffit juste de remplacer les pincées d'anémone hydrophobes, par quelques gouttes d'extraits d'encre de poulpe. Ensuite, il faut tourner douze fois dans le sens des aiguilles…

            Il ne lui laissait pas finir sa phrase, il l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait hors de l'appartement pour lui faire monter un marathon jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Directeur…lui dit-il sincère. Nous avons un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Il semblerait que ma nièce…enfin votre petite…enfin notre pupille, ait un don pour les potions.

-Ah mais non ! Pas du tout ! s'écriait-elle stupéfaite, il suffit juste que je me concentre sur les éléments que je rajoute à la mixture, je vois immédiatement ce que ça donne, vous savez !

-Et bien, Severus…Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce qu'un élève ait un don en particulier ?

-Attendez, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Car si vous ne le saviez pas, elle est une parfaite Legilimens, sans oublier son don involontaire pour l'occlumencie, elle connaît déjà par cœur les trois quarts du manuel de métamorphoses, sans oublier, les sortilèges et enchantements que, si elle ne les connaît pas sur le bout de la pulpe de ses doigts, elle arrive à les pratiquer aisément. Je l'ai surprise à plusieurs reprises à faire voler sa plume en ne formulant rien du tout.

-Vous sous-entendez qu'il se pourrait qu'Avery soit une élève…

-Surdouée, précoce, incommensurablement dangereuse. Elle pourrait basculer à n'importe quel instant de son apprentissage.

-Que me proposez-vous, Severus ? demandait le directeur d'un ton soudain très grave

-Faites lui suivre les cours des premières années. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle continue à vivre avec moi. Ça me permet de l'encadrer comme je peux, la guider. Lui prêter des livres qu'il faut et non pas qu'elle trouverait par hasard. Ce serait une question de prudence.

-Si vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose. Alors… Nous le ferons. Tu seras envoyée dans une maison mais tu vivras aux côtés du professeur Rogue.

            Le lendemain, l'ensemble de l'école assistait à la répartition sous le choixpeau magique.

-Holst, Avery !

La jeune fille se démarquait du rang et s'assit sur le tabouret.

_Bonjour, Choixpeau._ Pensait-elle ravie.

-_Bonjour. Dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ?_

_Où étaient mes parents ?_

_-Serpentard. Mais tu n'as pas le…Caractère._

_Soit._

_-Comment ça, soit ?_

_Et bien, je te laisse faire ? Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?_

_-Montre moi un moment de ta vie qui est marquant._

            Elle projetait dans son esprit le souvenir du moment durant lequel, Dumbledore et Rogue lui avaient décrit la mort de ses parents. Sa réaction. Ou plutôt, son absence de réaction. Elle y ajoutait ses sentiments. Le choixpeau clamait :

**-Gryffondor !**

            La tablée des rouges et or l'acclamait, elle était contente. Vivre avec le directeur des Serpentards et partagée la vie en communauté des Gryffondors durant les cours, c'était un bon compromis.

            Vint le moment du passage de Harry Potter. Il fut, lui aussi, envoyé à Gryffondor. Alors, elle lui fit machinalement une place à son côté en envoyant par réflexe dans sa tête une proposition du genre « _Et si tu allais t'asseoir aux côtés de la petite brune aux yeux bleus, là-bas, pas loin de Ron _? »  Harry, qui n'avait pas compris l'origine de sa pensée, vint s'asseoir automatiquement près d'elle. Elle lui serrait la main et murmurait à son oreille.

-Je m'appelle Avery Holst. Et si je ne sais rien de mes parents, je sais que nos parents se connaissaient.

            Harry sentit dans son ton, une intonation différente de celle qu'il entendait à longueur de journée quand les gens apercevaient sa cicatrice. Il en fut ravi, en plus d'être déjà grisé par son arrivé dans une telle école. Ils dînèrent correctement, et la soirée fut courte. Aussi, ne sentirent-ils pas la séparation, à la sortie de la grande salle.

            Leur conversation n'était que partie remise…Le lendemain, il y avait dors et déjà une succession de cours tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, mais pas toujours bien enseignés. Ce qui était le cas de l'histoire de La Magie par le professeur Binns, il y avait les cours de botanique, les observations astronomiques, le cours de métamorphose, durant lequel Hermione et Avery fraternisèrent, qui étaient particulièrement passionnants. Par contre, on ne savait quoi penser du professeur Quirrell. Arrivait enfin le cours de potions…

            Rogue refroidit toute la classe (même si Malefoy ne le montrait pas, il était frigorifié) par un de ses discours de débuts d'années désormais mythiques…Tout ça pour faire une potion contre les furoncles ! Une honte murmurait Avery. Avery et Hermione étaient déjà très avancées dans leurs mixtures respectives, ayant choisis de ne pas faire un chaudron pour deux, elles pouvaient comparer leurs résultats. Quand, soudain, Avery, alertée par une odeur plus que suspecte, sortit sa baguette, et s'écriait « _Immobilus Neville !_ », elle se jetait sur le chaudron que Seamus et la victime de son sort partageaient, le sortit du feu, et tourna sévèrement sa cuiller en bois dans la potion verdâtre, y ajoutant les épines de porc-épic juste attend, avant d'y rajouter les racines de cèdres coupées en rondelles fines, et de remettre sur le feu.

            Le professeur, cependant, ne gratifia cet exploit, car c'en était un que de sauver un chaudron exploité de la sorte par Neville Londubat, que d'un mince sourire, et de trois points pour Gryffondor. Elle ragea intérieurement, se disant cependant que c'était mieux que si ç'avait été moins bien, elle se rassit face à son nécessaire de potions, ses fioles, sa balance.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a acheté ce nécessaire à potions complet ? lui demandait Hermione

-Le frère de ma mère (inutile de préciser, pensait-elle).

-Il est vraiment de très bonne qualité ! Et très pratique pour ranger !

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

-Je trouve que le sauvetage que tu as effectué sur la potion de Neville valait plus que trois points…

-Et moi je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup trop, Miss Granger, coupa sèchement le professeur de potions. Mademoiselle Holst, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?

-Oui, professeur.

            Elle se dégageait de sa paillasse et suivait le professeur jusque dans la réserve à ingrédients adjacente à la salle de cours.

-Ce sort que vous avez jeté, vous n'étiez pas sensée le connaître, j'aimerais savoir où vous l'avez appris.

-Vous l'avez pensé au même moment que j'ai songé à réagir, cependant je ne vous ai pas vu le jeter. Alors je l'ai fais à votre place. C'est tout.

-L'aviez-vous jeté avant ?

-Non. Mais pourquoi cela vous gêne-t-il tant ? Vous devriez être fier d'être l'oncle d'une petite fille douée ! s'exclamait-elle rieuse

-J'en suis très fier, croyez moi. Mais j'ai peur que ce don ne…

-Oh oui…je le sens, ça.

            Sans attendre qu'il ne lui prête congé, elle sortit de la pièce et reprit place derrière son chaudron. La silhouette fine et doucement ciselée de muscles du professeur Rogue avait, il est vrai, attirée les regards des nouvelles collégiennes, qui s'étaient vite calmées à la rencontre du caractère de cet homme, bien moins plaisant que son physique.

            Avery terminait sa potion avec succès, légèrement avant Hermione, et les autres. Pour s'épargner le coup d'éponge à récurer qui était dans son nécessaire à potions, elle murmurait un _tergeo_ qu'elle avait appris juste avant la rentrée. Cela n'échappait pas à Hermione, qui, malgré son effort de _terg_-étisation de son chaudron, dut frotter à grands renforts d'huile de coude le contenant d'étain.

**Mi-Novembre 1995 :**

Finalement, leurs liens d'amitiés ne s'étalaient pas plus loin que cela. Severus Rogue m'était un point d'honneur à cultiver les talents d'Avery, ce qui occupait les rares temps libres de son emploi du temps. Et ce, pendant plusieurs années. Avery ne tenait pas forcément à se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Elle remarquait que les filaments qui liaient les cœurs dans ce curieux bouillon : L'amitié, étaient souvent emmêlés, voire plus, et elle ne pouvait se dépêtrer de toutes les situations sans avoir recours à quelconque sort ou recours à la légilimencie, ce que son oncle lui avait formellement interdit.

Une nuit, en cinquième année, on frappait avec force à la porte de sa chambre. Quand son oncle y entrait – la première fois en quatre ans et demi, il voyait la chambre plus ou moins transformée, plusieurs objets moldus traînaient, des robes soigneusement rangées, etc.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? commençait-elle

            En quatre années et demi de temps, d'autres choses que la chambre avaient changé. Comme par exemple, la silhouette d'Avery, ses cheveux, son regard, sa froideur qui s'était plus ou moins éteinte en présence de son oncle.

-Potter.

-Et bien ?

-Il faut lui enseigner l'occlumencie.

-Bon courage, bailla-t-elle avant de se recoucher.

-Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Il faut lui enseigner l'occlumencie sans le blesser.

            Elle glissait sur le côté du lit, en position assise, glissait les pieds dans ses chaussons, attrapait un cache-cœur en satin, sa baguette, et se précipitait hors de son lit.

-Où est-il ?

-Bureau de Dumbledore.

            Elle entamait un sprint que Severus Rogue ne chercha pas à rattraper ni même à calmer. Elle montait l'escalier entrouvert.

-Et bien, je vois que Severus a prit une solution de compromis, murmurait Dumbledore visiblement très contrarié.

-Que s'est-il passé, Directeur ? demandait-elle

-Le seigneur des ténèbres est entré en connexion avec l'esprit de ce jeune homme… Pour lui montrer qu'il était en train de commettre un crime. Je m'y attendais mais… pas si… tôt.

-Vous vous y attendez ? rugit-elle, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'un legilimens entre dans la tête de Harry Potter et vous n'avez rien fait ?

-Je me suis simplement écarté de lui en croyant que cela suffirait à décourager Lord Voldemort.

-Visiblement, Dumbledore, l'âge vous fait prendre de mauvaises décisions, coupa-t-elle sèche, sous le regard ébahi de plusieurs professeurs rassemblés dans la pièce.

            Dumbledore eut une respiration difficile.

-Harry Potter n'est pas occlumens. Il fallait l'entraîner. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

            Elle attrapait la main de Harry, et le tirait à l'extérieur en l'entraînant jusqu'à une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, celle où elle stockait potions, chaudrons, matériel en tout genre, etc., le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

-Harry. Ça risque de ne pas être très agréable. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit. Pour procéder, tu dois faire basculer ta force à l'intérieur de toi. Cela ne doit rien t'inspirer du tout. Essayons.

            Elle levait les yeux dans le regard vert émeraude du garçon, Harry se sentit comme on lui avait donné de se sentir lorsqu'il était dans son placard à balai : il était à l'étroit à l'intérieur de lui même. Des images défilaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Les retenues douloureuses avec le professeur Ombrage, jusqu'au baiser aux étreintes qu'il avait eu avec Hermione et Ron en les retrouvant au 12. Square Grimmaurd, sans oublier quelques passages de Quidditch et rappel du 4. Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

-Je…Suis désolée d'avoir à faire ça. Essaye de te préparer à mon intrusion.

-Oui.

            Harry se concentrait. Cela ne marcha pas. Au bout d'un moment, il s'agaçait, et quand elle levait le regard sur lui, il lançait un _protego_ bien senti, sans prévoir pour autant là où ça le mènerait.

-_Alors, des mangemorts leurs ont tendu une embuscade, ils leurs ont fait croire qu'ils étaient en train d'attaquer les Potter, de grands amis à eux, ils se sont précipités à leur secours… d'un danger virtuel. En arrivant au lieu factice, Voldemort les a tué d'un coup de baguette…après leur avoir fait passé une nuit qu'aucun sorcier ne souhaiterait à aucun autre de devoir passer, _disait Dumbledore, les larmes aux yeux, à Avery, prostrée, face à Rogue et Dumbledore. Un tourbillon de noir encadrait la scène, et ils se retrouvaient projetés chez madame Guipure, la première fois qu'Avery avait croisé Malefoy –_Je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse être fier d'un sang_ lui avait-elle rétorqué, face à une arrogance peu commune si caractéristique du blond. Puis Harry voyait la solitude qu'il avait si souvent éprouvée, étant plus jeune, avant qu'Hagrid ne défonce la porte d'une maison sur une île perdue, la solitude d'une petite fille qui tenait une photo de ses parents face à des souvenirs qui ne servent à rien contre l'absence, tout simplement.

            Tout cela cessait. Ils n'étaient plus que deux au milieu d'une pièce, lui debout, baguette encore levée, elle encore parfaitement droite, la baguette entre ses deux index, (ce qui lui évoquait vaguement la manie que Voldemort avait de jouer avec sa baguette à chaque fois qu'il revenait…aussi coriace que de la vermine) sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, le rideau de cheveux qui aurait dût cacher son visage à Harry, était rabattu sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre côté, tombait majestueusement jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, au moins.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme concentrés.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Je trouve que ce sera peine perdue que de faire cette séance. Il faudrait que, pendant que tu reçois, si tu en reçois encore un message de la part du seigneur des ténèbres…

-Tu prononces son nom ? s'étonnait-il

-Es-tu sourd ? Il faudrait que, pendant ces moments, certainement très douloureux, tu arrives à lancer un sortilège de protection sur ta propre personne.

            Lorsque, d'un geste doux, sans précipitation, elle relevait la tête pour fixer le plafond, Harry crut voir, l'instant d'une seule seconde, un ange, qui se tenait face à lui.

-Harry, commençait-elle. J'aimerais que nous soyons amis. Comme l'étaient nos parents, avant.

-J'aimerais aussi.

            Il se passa alors quelque chose de curieux, pendant les jours qui suivirent le cours que Harry avait eu avec Avery. Chacun pensa à l'autre sans relâche, jusqu'à l'obsession. Et il se passait quelque chose d'autrement plus curieux, pendant les dits jours, aucun des deux n'eurent le temps de s'octroyer un temps pour le proposer à l'autre. Ce fut complètement hors de propos. Le destin semblait littéralement s'acharner contre leur amitié. Alors que Rogue avait fini de lui enseigner comment devenir Animagus (ils avaient enfin réussit, après cinq ans d'entraînement) il voulait absolument lui apprendre à manier la puissance des sortilèges impardonnables qu'elle serait susceptible de lancer.

Quant à Harry, il fut monopoliser tant par l'armée de Dumbledore que par les retenues de Dolorès Ombrage, qui prenaient de plus en plus de temps sur son planning déjà peu disponible aux loisirs.

Le problème de leur séparation fut réglée. En cours de DFCM, Avery dépassa les bornes, au goût de Dolorès.

-Je trouve qu'il serait nettement plus utile d'apprendre à lancer un _doloris_ qu'à lutter contre un lutin de Cornouailles, madame.

-Si tu t'opposes à mes cours, tu t'opposes au ministère, répliqua sèchement, d'un ton bien entraîné la petite vipère engoncée dans un tissus rose trop étroit.

-Alors, vous transmettrez à Monsieur Fudge tous mes sentiments de disgrâce, ainsi que, naturellement, un sortilège élémentaire de malfaisance.

Elle se levait et lança _incarcerem_ qui ligotait Ombrage des pieds jusqu'au cou comme un petit saucisson.

-De quel droit ? rageait Dolorès

-Et vous, de quel droit ne faites-vous pas le travail qu'on vous demande de faire ?

-Vous viendrez en retenue !

-Jamais ! Et j'encourage tous les autres à ne plus jamais venir à vos petite séances de tortures médiocres, pauvre cracmolle ridée !

Dolorès fut au comble de l'indignation, quand elle lançait le _finite incantatem_ qui la libérait. En ces instants, Avery se saisissait de ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, de dos. Dolorès Ombrage réagit de façon plus qu'inappropriée.

-_Endoloris !_

Avery s'effondrait sur le sol de la salle de classe, Harry se levait et fou de rage, lançait _Expelliarmus_ qui, en plus de désarmer le tyran, l'envoyait valdinguer à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

Mais Avery avait, visiblement prit ça comme une attaque personnelle. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit en garde.

-_Legilimensia !_ lançait-elle à l'encontre de sa professeur.

Le cochon rose fut pris de soubresauts de douleur qui soulevaient à intervalles réguliers sa carcasse.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! criait l'envoyée du ministère avant de se ressaisire de sa baguette et de la tourner vers Avery.

-Vous croyiez qu'on pouvait se débarrasser d'Avery Holst de la sorte ?

-_Rictus sempra !_

-_PROTEGO_ _!_ La dinde fut frappée par son propre sort.

A cet instant précis, Avery se précipitait vers la sortie de la classe. Tous sortirent à sa suite, mais ne trouvèrent personne, ni n'entendirent quoique ce soit. Dans l'ombre du feuillage du mûrier qui occupait la cour intérieur, Harry entrevue un léopard blanc. Il crut rêver, et ne dit rien à personne pourtant, quand il cligna des yeux et se concentra sur l'animal encore alanguit dans l'herbe verte et fournie de la petite cour, il entendit dans sa tête :

-_Tu m'as reconnue _?

Et alors que toute la classe se précipitait à travers tous les couloirs de Poudlard pour chercher et trouver Avery, elle était là, juste bien cachée.

-_Je crois._ Pensait-il en espérant que ce fut une réponse convenable.

-_Suis-moi._

_-D'accord._

L'effervescence de la classe s'était dissoute, à travers les couloirs de l'école. Alors, le léopard se levait de sa posture majestueuse et prit la direction de l'extérieure. Plus précisément, du saule cogneur.

-_Demande lui de rester immobile, s'il te plait, Harry_.

-_Comment dois-je faire ?_

_-Un sort d'immobilité._

Harry sortit sa baguette, et lançait le sort _immobilus_ sur l'arbre qui eut un frémissement avant de ne plus pouvoir du tout bouger. Le félin se dirigeait alors vers une racine.

-_A toi l'honneur…je crois que tu connais le chemin._

-_En effet._

Il passait devant elle, et plus tard, il sentit la présence d'un animal au côté de sa jambe droite. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, qui avait été plus ou moins restaurée, du moins, à l'intérieur. Le félin passa devant lui, pour lui faire face. Un instant plus tard, c'était Avery qui se tenait face à lui.

-Echapper à l'oppression a parfois du bon, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Pour devenir amis.

Elle regardait un canapé délabré avec un œil scrutateur étrange.

-_Reparo…Tergeo…_murmurait-elle. Sous leurs yeux, le meuble se reconstituait, et elle put s'y alanguir, aux côtés de Harry qui n'avait pas non plus prit de repos depuis un moment.

-Alors comme ça… tu es un animagus.

-Oui. Non déclaré et qui ne tient pas à l'être.

-Pourtant, tu as pris des risques, tout à l'heure.

-Pas vraiment. Les gens pense toujours que la meilleur des fuites est lointaine. Alors que bien souvent, rester sur place est très suffisant.

-Tu as raison.

Il se fit un silence.

-Tu as mis du temps à devenir animagus ?

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

-Eventuellement. En fait… Nous avons monté une armée qui s'appelle l'armée de Dumbledore… et…

-Et tu t'es dit qu'éventuellement, je pourrais apprendre à tes pupilles comment on se transforme en animal ?

-Oui.

-Leur as-tu appris à tuer ?

-Non…Juste… à désarmer et à se protéger.

-Pourtant, les mangemorts, eux, tuent. Je ne vais pas te cacher, Harry, que je ne suis pas la fille de mes parents pour rien. Je ne ferais partie d'aucun groupe de résistance à quoique ce soit. Les trahisons sont trop faciles, trop risquées, et surtout, leur coût est trop élevé pour qu'on soit vraiment en sécurité dans ce genre d'atmosphère. Mais si tu me demandes de participer en tant que simple…enseignante. Je veux bien enseigner la métamorphose de soi.

-D'accord.

-Et aussi quelque chose que je trouve important. Se protéger, c'est bien. Désarmé, c'est génial. S'enfuir, c'est encore mieux. J'ai…Personne ne le sait. Ce n'est pas du transplanage. Mais c'est de l'évaporation.

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde.

Elle se levait, épousseta sa robe, par réflexe, sans doute. Et disparu en un nuage de fumée rougeâtre.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que le transplanage. Plus silencieux, plus discret, -dit elle en réapparaissant dans le cadre de la porte, mais il faut parfaitement connaître sa destination. Tant d'adresse que de vue. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Et ça marche…

-En escorte, aussi.

-Alors bienvenue, professeur Holst.

-Merci. Trop d'honneur.

Elle revint s'asseoir, mais cette fois, se blottit dans l'épaule de Harry. Il rougit un peu, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Mais finalement, les deux semaines qui avaient séparées cet instant de leur entrevue destinée à lui inculquer l'occlumencie n'avaient été consacrée à ne penser qu'à ça. Aussi, il nouait ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, et perdait son visage dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

-J'ai une idée, murmurait-il.

-Encore une idée lumineuse qui va me prendre tout mon temps ?

-Du tout. Une idée sur nous.

-Ah ?

-Lis.

Il dégageait sa figure un bref instant, et elle relevait ses yeux pour planter son regard dans ses deux améthystes pleines de joie.

-Je veux bien.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je veux bien que cet endroit soit _notre_ endroit.

La pulpe de l'index de la jeune femme s'amusait à refaire tous les contours de la main de Harry. Avant d'avoir l'idée de lui donner quelques baisers du bout des lèvres, dans le cou, pour finalement remonter jusqu'au bord de sa mâchoire. Quand Harry tendit ses lèvres pour attraper celles de la legilimens, elle eut un sourire en coin…

-Nous ne sommes pas encore intimes à ce point.

Mais déjà, elle glissait sa main sous son Pull-over et sa chemise.

Un long moment plus tard, par la fenêtre à croisillons qui donnait sur l'horizon, le soleil se couchait. Harry commençait à songer au départ, à la séparation, et, plus tristement à la peau de la jeune femme qui ne serait plus contre la sienne, son odeur qui ne serait plus omniprésente, ses lèvres absentes, son regard doux uniquement dans ses souvenirs. Il fut emporté par une lame de songes peu agréables, avant d'être ramené à une réalité pour le moment calme, et douce, par la caresse d'un index sur l'arrête de son nez, puis sur ses lèvres, son menton, sa gorge, sa clavicule. Elle y déposait un petit baiser et se relevait pour s'habiller.

-Il va falloir y aller, n'est-ce pas ? demandait-il peu convaincu d'une autre réponse

-Y aller…oui. Retrouver nos responsabilités. Toi, amiral de l'armée de Dumbledore. Moi, pupille d'un professeur intransigeant à plein temps. Le tout, saupoudré de punitions distribuées à tort et à travers par cette harpie d'Ombrage.

-J'aimerais qu'on ait…Enfin je veux dire, maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une vie…tu vois, quoi.

Vêtue, rapidement mais toujours aussi soignée, elle posait sur Harry encore torse nu un regard océan, agréable, reposant.

-Moi aussi. J'aimerais. Tout viendra en temps voulut…

Elle secoua un peu son fourreau à baguette, et la silhouette si fine qui la caractérisait, se fondit en un félin blanc tacheté de noir gracieux et calme, assis, elle scrutait Harry d'un regard bienveillant.

_-Je te ferai passer bouquin, en cours de Métamorphose, demain matin._

_-D'accord. Qu'y aura-t-il, dedans ?_

_-Si tu étais meilleur en divination tu le saurais. Et comme tu ne l'es pas, tu vas devoir attendre. Autre chose, Harry. Il serait bon que tu ne te sépares plus de la carte du maraudeur ainsi que de ta cape._

_-Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

_-Oui._

_-Quoi ?_

_-L'avenir, gros malin._

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement vêtu, ils se mirent d'accord pour que lui retournât à l'école via le passage secret, elle devrait sortir de la cabane hurlante par l'entrée principale (en toute logique) et se retransformer pour finalement s'_évaporer_ du côté de chez HoneyDukes et rentrer par le passage de la statue.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient réunis, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait, ni Dolorès Ombrage (qui avait déjà émit force de plaintes à l'encontre d'Avery) ni Severus Rogue, (qui s'aurait fait un malin plaisir, à dépecer Harry lui-même). Ils étaient juste, face à Albus Dumbledore.

-Je me suis arrangée pour que le Hibou de Dolorès Ombrage soit intercepté avant la sortie de la volière, que sa mémoire soit sur une courte durée effacée, et que le reste de la classe vous ayant vu…vous insurger, ait, subitement, prit conscience, qu'en fait, ils n'avaient fait qu'un rêve, car ils n'avaient pas eu cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, aujourd'hui, lâchait d'une traîte l'homme aux lunettes à demi-lune. Cependant, je crois qu'il serait vain d'essayer de corrompre le cœur d'une legilimens accomplie telle que tu l'es, et du garçon à l'esprit vif que tu es, Harry. L'idée même que ce projet m'ait effleuré est abjecte. Mais, le jeu auquel vous jouez est incroyablement dangereux. Sachez le, et rappelez-vous en à chaque fois que vous songerez à enfreindre les codes de sécurité que j'ai mis en place autour de Poudlard, sourit-il un tantinet paternaliste.

-Comment savez-vous que nous sommes…commençait Harry

-Je sais toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon école, Harry. Ou tout ce qu'il se passe, en dehors de mon école, mais sur mes élèves. J'aimerais souhaiter, Avery. Que tes parents ne sont pas morts pour rien.

-Oui, monsieur le Directeur.

-Alors fais attention.

-Oui. Mais j'ai une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Pouvez-vous dire à Severus Rogue de me lâcher la grappe ?

-Il t'aime beaucoup…C'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça. Mais je lui ferai passer le message, si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Autre chose, Avery.

-Oui ?

-Je trouve que ta course est très souple.

Avery eut un air profondément choqué dans le regard, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de renfiler son masque de froideur et de distance, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait compris. Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente en allant s'entraîner à chasser dans la forêt interdite. Il faudrait qu'elle aille plus loin, la prochaine fois.

Ils prirent congés. Et ce fut tout. Le lendemain, arrivait le cours de métamorphose…

Avery et Hermione, côtes à côtes face à Harry et Ron, n'échangeaient pas mots, trop concentrées sur la manipulation à effectuer. Encore qu'Avery avait plus l'air de mimer la difficulté que de la subir vraiment. Le regard bleu océan qu'il aimait tant se posait sur lui un quart de secondes.

-_As-tu suivi les consignes que je t'ai donné hier dans la cabane hurlante, Harry ?_

-_Oui._

_-MacGonagall va, d'ici cinq minutes, aller chercher une potion pour le crapaud de Neville, qui, selon mes ordres bien dictés, se transformera en laitue plutôt qu'en tortue. A ce moment précis, tu lanceras un sortilège informulé sur le bouquin qui est à ma gauche, celui en cuir avec les enluminures d'argent._

_-Un seul petit soucis. Je ne sais pas jeter de sortilèges informulés._

_-Alors murmure un _accio_ bien senti. Mais si je l'entends, je te promets de t'étriper et de te ressusciter et de t'étriper encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que mes nerfs soient calmés, autant dire, vraiment pas immédiatement._

_-D'accord. Je le ferais._

Elle toussota un peu, ce qui, visiblement, rendit la connexion entre leurs esprits impossible. Et au bout de deux minutes, le crapaud de Neville se transformait en laitue. MacGonagall eut un air navré avant d'aller chercher une potion de forme originelle dans sa réserve personnelle. A ce moment précis, Harry murmurait un _Accio Livre_, qui fit parvenir le livre jusqu'à sa main. Tous les autres élèves, trop pris par l'attraction ne remarquèrent rien à la manœuvre qu'il effectuât pour le ranger dans son sac.

Il avait hâte que le cour se termine. A son grand bonheur, celui-ci s'acheva un quart d'heure plus tard. Avery ne lui accorda pas même un regard quand elle sortit d'un pas fier de la salle. Il ne prit pas ça mal. Ils avaient, lui semblait-il, encore vingt minutes avant la réunion de l'AD, que normalement, Harry utilisait à commencer ses devoirs. Mais là, il ne put s'en empêcher, en passant devant la salle où il était censé demander la salle parfaite pour un entraînement, il demandait, une salle pour être tranquille.

La salle s'ouvrit sur un genre de boudoir, dans lequel Harry prit place et ouvrit le livre brûlant d'impatience.

_Harry, _

_Tu l'auras compris, j'ai jeté un sort de copie sur un livre de métamorphose, pour en faire deux exemplaire, avant de jeter un sort d'effacement sur une des deux copies. Voilà donc, notre journal. Un truc de fille ? Peut-être. Mais avoue qu'il vaut mieux un truc de fille qui nous permettra un peu de contact l'un avec l'autre, envers et contre tous qui s'acharnent inconsciemment à ne pas vouloir de Nous, plutôt que ne rien avoir du tout._

_En ce qui concerne l'après-midi que nous avons passé, hier, je suis partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. Le sentiment véritable d'avoir aimé ta présence, ta chaleur, ta douceur, il est vrai. Le remord de ne pas avoir obéi à mon grand-père et d'avoir provoqué un retournement des sangs à mon oncle, aussi. Sans oublier, bien sûr, la culpabilité (totalement fausse) d'avoir rater un cours d'histoire de la magie à la con._

_A tout à l'heure, Harry Potter…_

_                                                           Avery Holst._

Harry, se saisit de sa plume, d'un peu d'encre, et écrivit sur la page de derrière. Avant qu'il ne relise ses propres mots, il ne se savait pas si poète. Passé là-dessus, il ferma le livre, le glissait parmi ses livres et sortit de la salle. Rapidement, il demandait l'habituelle salle d'entraînement et il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Encore seul.

La première personne qui arrivait fut Avery.

-Tiens, le bouquin, dit-il.

-Merci. Tu as écrit dedans ?

-Si tu étais legilimens, tu le saurais, dit-il ironique

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et plusieurs membres de l'AD entrèrent à cet instant. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas prit l'idée lugubre de l'embrasser. Elle s'écartait et Harry commençait.

-Comme…Comme vous pouvez vous en …douter… Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus doué que vous en sortilèges, débutait-il trébuchant sur certains mots, c'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à mademoiselle Holst de venir nous enseigner … des choses nouvelles.

Avery se levait de la table sur laquelle elle n'avait reposé qu'une fesse une minute, pour manipuler avec un certain soin l'art de la prose, (elle avait certainement du répéter, songeait Harry) qui fut sa présentation, pour le moins frappante.

-L'AD est une armée à but exclusivement défensif. Ce qui est un pur…oxymore. Une armée attaque ou n'est pas une armée. C'est pourquoi, bien que, n'aillant aucun assauts prévus, nous allons apprendre à attaquer. Et aussi un autre genre de défense : la fuite. Le transplanage est interdit (à raison) aux sorciers de premiers cycles, c'est pourquoi, nous ne le pratiquerons pas, cependant, les mangemorts ne transplanent pas. Ils s'évaporent. C'est, je vous l'accorde, un sortilège de magie noire. Cela dit, peu importe la couleur du sortilège qui vous sauvera la mise en temps voulu, nous sommes d'accords ?

-Oui ! S'enthousiasma (très seule) Luna Lovegood

-Et aussi… l'art très subtil de la…métamorphose humaine.

Elle tapotait son front de sa baguette et apparut face à tous un léopard. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Avery était de retour.

-L'idée de l'AD de Dumbledore est de constituer une société secrète de sorciers… secrets. Aussi me paraît-il bon, d'inculquer notre série de secrets à deux gardiens du secret.

-Pourquoi deux ? s'étonnait Harry complètement surpris par cette idée

-Le premier, pour les secrets. Le second, pour l'existence d'un gardien du secret de nos secrets. Je m'explique. A qui, viendrait l'idée lugubre de demander à un adolescent de dix sept ans, maximum, s'il est le gardien du secret de l'existence du vrai, gardien de secret ?

-Tu veux créer un leurre…marmottait Hermione

-En effet. Mais ce leurre est beaucoup plus subtil qu'un leurre habituel, m'avez-vous comprise ?

-Oui.

-Nous interromprons cette réunion légèrement plus tôt que prévu. J'ai déjà prévu qui seraient les deux gardiens du secret.

Neville avançait d'un pas.

-Je veux en être ! s'écria-t-il

-Mais tu en es, Neville. Tu en es… calmait-elle

La séance se passait, à la fin, Hermione jetait le sort, Neville était le premier gardien des secrets, celui sur qui reposait les fondations de l'AD, Avery était la seconde, celle qui protégeait Neville, en cas d'interrogatoires, comme ç'allait être le cas à la rentrée prochaine.

Ensuite, tous sortaient. Exceptés Harry et Avery.

-Lis ce que j'ai écris, dans le bouquin.

Elle l'ouvrait.

-_Avery, accepterais-tu de passer les vacances de noël avec moi et la famille Weasley à Londres ? Nous partons ce soir._ Il est vrai qu'un noël en compagnie d'un oncle qui cherche incessamment à « comment vais-je pouvoir être le plus désagréable possible avec ma nièce orpheline » ne se refuse pas, cher Harry Potter, cependant, je trouve votre offre, très, très, très alléchante. D'ailleurs, je l'accepte.

-Merci.

-A quelle heure partons-nous ?

-D'ici une heure et demi, avant le banquet.

-Ok. On y reste… ?

-Une semaine et demie.

-Ok. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Elle se retournait, l'embrassait doucement avant de partir d'un pas léger, tant, que sa robe flottait à donner l'illusion qu'elle volait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Le mouvement de ses épaules lui donnait une allure de chat.

Sûrement le déteint des ballades nocturnes sous l'apparence de _Poilblanc_ comme elle s'appelait sous sa forme animagus qui transparaissait sous sa forme humaine. Un charme de plus, pensait Harry. Lui, et sa carrure fine et peu élancée rentrèrent aux dortoirs de Gryffondor pour faire la même chose qu'elle…neuf étages plus bas.

-Mon oncle ?

-Avery…répondit une voix sombre, un peu lasse.

-Je vais passer noël avec Harry.

-Mais je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autori…

-Sation ? En quel honneur, aurais-je besoin d'une autorisation ? Les quatre noëls précédents, passés en ton unique compagnie, ont été, admettons-le en toute honnêteté, une série de catastrophes. Alors je pars un peu prendre l'air.

-Et Harry et toi… ?

-Nous allons le passer en compagnie des Weasley. Ça va être plaisant. Ainsi que de son parrain, je pense. Je crois que si tu veux venir, on ne te crachera pas à la figure. Il y aura aussi Miss Granger. Une fille sympa, quoiqu'un peu casse-pieds à tout savoir.

-Avery, tu es bien meilleure qu'elle à l'école…

-Certes. Mais je parle beaucoup moins.

-Peut-être que si tu parlais plus elle parlerait moins.

-Je parle peu parce que je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire, rétorqua-t-elle sèche à un oncle qui tentait pour la millionième fois d'entrer dans des affaires qui lui étaient étrangères qu'il avait baptisé (non sans tort) « affaires de jeunes filles ».

Elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, et lui parlait au travers de la porte –du rideau, en fait, qui séparait sa chambre du reste de l'appartement.

-Avery, je ne saurais que te conseiller d'être la plus prudente possible.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Sur son lit, elle avait ouvert face à elle une petite valise (en fait, la valise de Poudlard qui avait subit un _reducto_ contrôlé), et elle s'efforçait de choisir chaque vêtement proportionnellement à l'utilité qu'elle en aurait sur place. Elle fit pareil avec sa trousse de toilettes, et ses potions d'entretiens (car oui, à quoi bon acheter des potions cosmétiques quand on était soi-même capable de les concevoir et d'en inventer de meilleurs, aidée par un grand maître des potions, hein ?).

Elle fermait sa valise, revêtait des vêtements moldus, et sortit de la chambre.

-Et papa, je t'en prie, fais des efforts, trouve-toi une femme !

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?

-…Oui enfin tonton c'est comme tu veux, je m'en fous moi. Mais trouve-toi quelqu'un ! T'es pas laid, t'es super intelligent (quand tu y tiens …) et puis tu fais une très bonne sauce à agrémenter le ragoût, tu es l'homme idéal ! Trouve-toi une femme !

-Les seules femmes que j'ai jamais intéressé sont les moldus.

-C'est déjà mieux que si c'était moins bien !

Il la regardait. Où était passée la petite Avery Holst qu'il avait du chercher au fin fond d'un manoir il y a cinq ans ? Elle était là, forte, puissante, grande, un pantalon en toile noire (encore de provenance moldus, maugréa-t-il), une ceinture, une paire de baskets, un débardeur sans manches, cheveux noués ramenés sur l'épaule. MisterKat, le chat, la suivait d'un pas léger…autant que le sien.

Où était la petite fille engoncée dans une robe à jupon et à corolles, hein ? D'un pas qui évoquait celui d'un chasseur à l'affût, elle sortait de l'appartement et allait rejoindre Harry devant le portail principal de l'école, Hermione devrait les rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard trois bons quarts d'heure plus tard, et Ronald était parti par portauloin une semaine à l'avance, pour voir son père tiré d'affaire.

Harry, l'attendait déjà. Il portait une veste en un genre de tweed, sur une chemise et un jean.

-Alors ? On va se balader ? lançait-elle

-C'est ce à quoi je pensais, oui.

Ils marchaient. Silencieusement. Vers un horizon parfaitement clair, sans nuage, et si l'on comparait l'horizon à leurs vies, alors celui-ci se révélait parfaitement inaccessible. La paix, la sérénité, le calme, la douceur…

-Tu as remarqué que dans chaque chose du monde il y a des paires ?

-…Comme quoi ? demandait-il sans bien comprendre l'idée

-Le ciel…La terre. Le soleil…La lune.

-Toi…Moi. Abrégea-t-il.

Ne pas parler. Ne surtout pas parler. Ne pas penser. Ne pas parler via les pensées. Pourquoi gâcher un tel moment ? Ce serait stupide de ne pas profiter, d'une seule goutte de bonheur que la vie puisse offrir à deux adolescents qui peut-être seront morts demain. Stupide.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'Avery glissa sa paume de main dans celle de Harry pour nouer leurs doigts.

Harry, sans la regarder, eut un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Avery avait l'intuition d'un geste comme celui-ci. La première fois, et peut-être, voire, sûrement qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le refaire souvent.

Et au pire.

Peut-être ne le referait-elle jamais.

Un cadavre ne sert pas la main d'un autre cadavre, ce fut sur cette pensée morbide que Harry la dévisageait un instant. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était belle et que, tous les deux, ils étaient biens. Parce qu'un cadavre, ça ne dit pas ce genre de choses. Un cadavre ça ne dit plus rien.

Alors c'était ça, mourir ?

Ce fut, la première fois dans la vie de Harry qu'il eut peur de mourir, sans être face à Voldemort. Il était tout simplement face à l'amour.

C'était très perturbant de penser qu'on avait peur de mourir face à la seule puissance qui pouvait tuer le mal lui-même. Et en même temps…

Arrivés sur une bute, un peu plus en hauteur que le reste de la forêt, ils s'arrêtaient, doucement, tout doucement. La main de Harry, enlacée par celle d'Avery montait son bras, puis son épaule pour lui caresser les cheveux. Valises posées, l'autre main se chargeait de tenir son homologue désormais abandonné, le tout, en embrassant doucement sa joue, sa mâchoire, et son cou.

Le tout, en oubliant que cette vue, Harry l'avait sous les yeux tous les soirs depuis un moment. C'était la vue qu'on avait depuis le dortoir de Gryffondor. Du haut des dortoirs des filles, une brune à l'esprit vif, entrain de préparer ses valises, perçait à jour les petites manigances d'un couple nouveau-né.

Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir.

Les cadavres ne faisaient plus de cachotteries. Autant en profiter.

-On est biens, là ?

-Oui, j'aime bien cet endroit.

-Si, au lieu de balader nous y restions ?

-Pourquoi pas…

Harry s'asseyait, jambes étendues dans l'herbe, elle, s'allongeait, tête reposée au-dessus du genou de Harry.

Hermione Granger enfournait dans sa valise des vêtements presque au hasard, avant de courir à travers tout Poudlard et dévaler les escaliers de la grande entrée, faire le tour du château et d'arriver derrière eux, dans leur semi-inconscience amoureuse.

Alors c'était pour ça. Pour ça que Harry était distrait, pour ça qu'il paraissait moins soucieux de Voldemort, de l'avenir tout court de…

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? catapultait-elle acide

-Hermione ! se récriait-il, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens voir pourquoi un ami change du jour au lendemain. Je constate. Je conclu.

-Alors c'est ça, ton problème Hermi-nione Granger ? s'esclaffait Avery, se relevant. Tant que tu persisteras à voir l'amour comme une tare, comme une déficience du protocole de vie normale, tu ne comprendras jamais rien à rien.

-Harry, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ! s'écriait-elle ne calculant pas Avery.

Harry demandait à Avery de ne plus rien dire.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit…Parce que je…j'avais envie d'avoir mon…mon secret. Je n'avais plus envie d'être Harry Potter, le survivant dont tout le monde connaît la vie de A jusqu'à Z en n'omettant aucune lettre de l'alphabet ! Je ne vous ai rien dit parce qu'Avery est comme moi. Avery est… Enfin. Egale à elle-même. Elle n'a jamais changé une de ses opinions pour moi, jamais une de ses habitudes. Alors que Ronald et toi êtes…Nous sommes… Enfin…j'avais besoin de cette distance. Et toi…Enfin…Je… Je ne t'en veux pas mais… Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Voilà, c'est tout.

-Mais, Harry, nous aurions pu comprendre si tu nous l'avais dit clairement.

-La preuve en est que non, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas contre toi mais… Enfin… J'en peux plus.

Harry commençait à se lever, épousseter rapidement son pantalon et se saisir de sa valise.

-_Ne fais pas ça, Harry. _Commençait la voix d'Avery dans sa tête

-_Mais il y en a marre ! La gazette du sorcier qui n'arrête pas de… Les élèves qui me regardent de travers et me traitent de fou ! Dumbledore qui m'évite ! Arthur Weasley attaqué ! J'en peux plus que tout me tombe sur le coin de la poire sans que je puisse rien faire, rien dire, rien … rien…_

-_Je crois que tu avais besoin de ses vacances. Ça va te faire du bien. Hermione a la réaction normale d'une confidente qu'on a bafoué. Nous aurions du faire une annonce à Ron et à Hermione, au moins._

_-Non, nous n'aurions pas du, c'est uniquement ma vie._

_-Oui mais ta vie, tu la partages avec des gens, Harry. Et ces gens et ta vie en l'occurrence, nous, ne sont désormais plus sécables. Il va falloir…_

_-D'accord ! D'accord ! Ils le sauront ! Et ça les avancera en quoi de savoir que j'ai une petite amie ?_

_-Et bien, pas grand chose. Mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un te confie ses secrets, ses plaisirs. Ron est ton meilleur ami… Nous…_

_-Je leur dirai quand nous arriverons au 12. square Grimmaurd._

_-Sage décision…_

-Pourquoi restez vous silencieux ?

-Parce que nous avions des décisions à prendre, Hermione. Je te demande pardon de ne pas … Enfin de ne rien t'avoir dit. J'avais décidé de le faire ce soir, en arrivant. Pour que la nouvelle soit divulguée en petit comité.

-Ah…pardonne-moi aussi, alors, Harry.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

Avery eut un sourire.

-Bon, si nous voulons attraper notre train à temps, il va falloir y aller.

Chacun attrapait sa valise, son hibou ou son chat et ils partaient tous les trois en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Harry remarquait à regrets, qu'il n'était plus question pour Avery de lui tenir la main, maintenant que Hermione était là. Ils arrivaient sur le quai.

Drago Malefoy eut la délicatesse de lancer à Harry quelque chose comme « _Et ne va pas te faire attaquer par des détraqueurs quand on a le dos tourné, cher petit Potter »_. Avery posait l'espace d'une seconde son regard bleu, avec lequel elle harponnait les yeux argent du Serpentard. Il eut un air parfaitement terrorisé avant de grimper à toute allure dans son wagon.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? murmurait Hermione

-Je lui ai montré ce qui pourrait arrivé s'il chatouillait un ami de la nièce du professeur Rogue. Beaucoup de liaison pour dire qu'en gros il s'est vu étripé.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Ça dépend pour qui. Pour lui, oui. Pour moi, pas tant… répliquait Harry amusé.

Ils s'isolèrent tous les trois dans un compartiment à part. Beaucoup de parents avaient plus ou moins cru Harry et Dumbledore, et laissés leurs bambins à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde (si l'on en croyait les encyclopédies magiques), plutôt que de leur faire courir un risque. D'où, un trafic d'élèves très amoindri dans un train beaucoup moins bruyant, cette fois-ci. Ce qui était agréable.

-Combien d'heures de trajet ? demandait Avery

-4h30. Comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

-D'habitude, mon oncle me fait transplaner. Ou alors, je m'évapore jusque dans une rue moldus…

-Tu vas voir les moldus ? s'étonnait Hermione

-Souvent. A chaque vacances. C'est ou les moldus, ou mon oncle. Et entre deux maux je choisis le moindre : les moldus. Je transplane et je vais m'acheter des choses, chez eux. Le livre sterling est plus bas que la mornille, en ce moment.

-D'où ta tenue.

-Quoi, ma tenue ?

-Et bien, oui, si tu n'achetais jamais de tenues moldus, tu serais forcée, envers et contre tout de porter une tenue sorcière, or donc tes vêtements ne sont pas à la mode sorcière. Avançait Hermione.

-Ah…oui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione et Avery avaient fait connaissance. Ou du moins, il serait plus juste de préciser que Hermione discutait avec Avery. Car Avery avait plus d'une fois fouillé l'esprit de la jeune fille, et ses réactions, expressions, manies, n'avaient strictement aucun secrets pour elle, à présent. Par contre, Hermione, elle ne savait encore rien d'Avery. Et ce n'est pas avec ce qu'Avery daignait raconter sur elle et sa vie que Hermione en saurait plus à la fin du voyage.

-Ah oui…non orpheline. Sorcière…oui…Sang-pur. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, d'ailleurs mais ça fait drôlement bien de le dire…

-Ah…moi je suis une…moldus…

-Y'a pas de honte.

-Et donc sinon tu vivais où ?

-Avant Poudlard ? En Angleterre. C'est un beau pays.

-Oui non, mais …où, en Angleterre ?

-Mignon petit manoir…

Hermione, n'arrivant pas à lui extorquer quoique ce soit, comptait sur le chariot de friandises pour apaiser l'ambiance.

-Oh ! Harry ! Pense à Ronald ! lançait tout d'un coup Avery

-Et bien quoi, Ron ?

-Ses chocogrenouilles !

-Ah oui, tu as raison, je vais lui en acheter. Et toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Hm…j'aimerais…tu sais…Ces choses, là…

-Dragées surprises ?

-Ah oui ! Un petit sac, s'il te plait. Et toi, Hermione, quelque chose ?

-Euh, allons pour une boite de suçacides.

-Quant à moi, conclut Harry, ce sera une boite de chocolats classiques.

Ils dégustaient lentement leurs friandises. Visiblement, Avery ne désirait montrer aucun geste d'affection, ni mot de tendresse particulier à Harry tant que quelqu'un (car cela ne semblait pas être destiné qu'à Hermione) serait près d'eux. Hermione s'endormait, bercée par les rails, et bientôt, Avery la rejoignit, dans les bras de Harry, lui-même la tête appuyée sur la banquette.

Ils ne se réveillaient qu'à dix minutes de Londres. Hermione semblait encore dormir, du coup, Avery restait dans les bras de Harry, sans bouger, si ce n'est le bout des doigts pour lui caresser les mains.

-Je suis heureuse de passer noël avec toi, bredouillait-elle rougissante, j'ai l'impression que tu es…enfin… une famille.

-Moi aussi, je suis content que tu viennes.

Cette odeur de menthe, qui se dégageait de sa peau, contrastant avec l'odeur de ses cheveux délicatement ondée de fraise, Harry ne savait pas s'il avait pu s'en passé, avant, dans sa vie. Il en avait fait, des rêves, durant lesquels il était amoureux, de quelqu'un, oui mais de qui ?

Et un matin, ou plutôt, une nuit, au milieu d'un cauchemar, Avery avait surgit. Ç'avait été l'inverse dans la vie d'Avery. Elle qui avait toujours été persuadée qu'on naissait uniquement pour rencontrer quelqu'un, un jour, elle avait croisé le regard vert de Harry Potter. C'était en première année, à la tablée des Gryffondor.

Depuis, ils avaient grandit. Ils avaient même un peu commencé à vieillir dans leurs têtes, mûrir, du moins. Mais le temps avait, pour une fois, jouer en la faveur des deux orphelins.

 Hermione commençait à bouger doucement, sur la banquette en face de la leur. Avery s'arrachait des bras de Harry.

Il se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était elle qui prenait chaque décision en permanence. Aussi décidait-il, face à Hermione et sans rougir de l'inviter à poser sa tête contre sa clavicule. Automatiquement, la jeune sorcière ramenait ses jambes contre elle et se lova toute entière contre lui.

En fait, il y avait très peu de différences entre eux. Pour ainsi dire, juste la couleur de leurs yeux.

Le train arrivait en gare, sur le quai les attendaient déjà Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Quand Avery Holst présentait son nom Tonks eut un frisson.

-Je croyais que tu étais…

-Morte. On me le dit souvent.

Sur ces paroles un tantinet sordides, ils se dirigeaient vers le 12. Square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

Sirius Black les accueillait, bras largement ouverts.

-Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Avery Holst ! s'exclamait-il en apercevant la jeune fille.

-Et oui, comme quoi, à force de parler des démons ils apparaissent ! rit-elle en enlaçant chaleureusement Patmol

Elle saluait tout le monde, tout le monde se saluait, et au bout d'un moment, autour de ce qui semblait être un apéritif (quoique frugal) Harry réquisitionna la parole d'un bref apostrophe et déclarait simplement…

-Avery et moi…voulions vous dire que nous sommes ensemble, ça fait un peu plus de quinze jours, maintenant, et nous tenions à ce que vous le sachiez.

L'assemblée se tut un moment, à tel point que Harry crut bon d'ajouter, un peu embarrassé.

-Oui…enfin, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes…on est juste…ensemble.

-Nous sommes réjouis pour vous, entamait Lupin, Vraiment.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de Tonks. Le regard océan d'Avery accrochait celui de la même teinte de Remus, instinctivement elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Greyback ?

-…En effet…Dans ta légilimencie je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aller si…

-Greyback…

Le dîner se passait dans la sérénité la plus complète, après ce léger interlude perturbateur. Et le soir, les pensées de Harry se firent plus sombres.

Comment cela se faisait-il que Lord Voldemort nourrissait ce lien qui les unissait ? Etait-ce parce qu'il lui ressemblait ? Après tout…tous deux orphelins, élevés par des moldus, plus ou moins maltraités… il y avait de quoi nourrir une …similitude entre…Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi Harry, qui n'était pas spécialement doué d'autres forces que son courage et sa tenacité, alors qu'Avery aurait tout aussi bien pu faire une aussi bonne survivante, une très bonne élue, très convenable, très propre. Qui aurait été très brillante, très intuitive, très…

La nièce de Rogue, oui évidemment, la nièce d'un mangemort ne peut pas être l'élu du bien.

Et pourquoi pas Ron ? hein ? Pourquoi pas Ron ? Seul, dans sa chambre, il commençait à tourner, à virer, et à se retourner, sans cesse, jusqu'à suer dans ses draps pour finalement en arriver à la triste conclusion que…

-J'ai pas de chance. J'ai vraiment pas de chance. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance. Peut-être n'en aurais-je jamais ? Si. Si, quand même. Je ne vais pas être poisseux toute ma vie !

-Vous parlez tout seul, monsieur Potter ? rit une voix qu'il connaissait bien

-Ah. Je réfléchissais.

-A voix haute ! Figurez-vous, très cher monsieur Potter, que j'avais organisé, ou plutôt, non, qu'on m'avait conviée… a une soirée pyjama entre filles. A l'étage du dessus. Mais. Mais, car oui, il y a un mais, toujours, un mais. Conjonction de coordination, comme vous le savez, les trois frères Weasley, Ronald, Georges et Frederic ont débarqué en pleine discussion sur nos menstrues. Ce qui fut fort…indisposant. Et figurez-vous, que par la-même indisposition dans laquelle ils nous ont mise, ces trois gaillards, le plus jeune, mais le plus vaillant, Ronald, a déclaré sa flamme, d'un air passionné à Hermione.

-Non ? hallucinait Harry

-Je ne mentirai pour rien au monde. Il a dit les mots que je vais vous répéter dans l'ordre « _Avery et Harry m'ont donné une idée, 'Mione. Il faut que je te dise que je t'aime ! »_, Sur ce, Hermione a fondu en larmes, et ils se sont isolés à part pour discuter du chamboulement de leurs petits cœurs… Ginny s'est mise à fondre en larmes en pensant à Seamus Finnigan (ce buffle, oui oui, je ne ris pas) et alors que Fred et Georges, se sont proposés de la réconforter, je suis descendue vous voir.

-Comme une petite souris qui s'échappe.

-Léopard serait le terme plus exact. Parce que j'ai du me transformer pour faire peur à Kreattur –c'était pour rire… et parler un moment avec Mrs Black.

-Tu as parlé avec Mrs Black ?

-Deux minutes. Aussi, mon très cher monsieur Potter –finissait-elle sur une voix surannée, maniérée et ridicule au possible, je voulais demander asile à votre lit pour vous tenir compagnie. Cela serait-il possible ?

-Oui…mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour …Dormir ensemble ?

Elle se glissait dans les draps, et sonnait un glas que Harry redoutait d'entendre retentir depuis un moment, mais auquel il songeait à chaque minute.

-Rien n'est jamais trop tôt, pour nous, qui ne nous réveillerons peut-être jamais, Harry Potter. Une attaque de mangemorts est tellement vite arrivée que je préfère vivre, sans trop réfléchir à l'existence d'un hypothétique demain.

-Le fait que tu ais raison, m'inquiète.

-Harry. Dormons l'un près de l'autre, s'il te plait. Le sommeil est une chose intime qu'il est doux de partager consciemment avant de mourir.

-Pourquoi songes-tu à la mort ?

-Parce qu'elle est proche. Tout simplement.

Elle se logeait dans les bras de Harry, lui fourrait son nez dans ses cheveux, et bizarrement, le sommeil vint plus facilement. Mais les rêves, eux, furent définitivement absents.

Au matin, une lumière vive entrait dans la pièce. Sirius Black avait ouvert grand les volets, puis les rideaux.

-SALAUD ! s'égosillait Avery dans un cri mi-endormi, mi-suraigu.

-Oui. Je le sais. Mais la vie dure plus longtemps si on passe moins de temps au lit.

-…C'est bien possible. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu le sais, ce qui se passe. Une lettre du ministère, pour toi, et bienvenue dans l'ordre du phénix.

-Je n'ai pas déposé de candidature.

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je t'avouerai qu'on a ouvert la lettre du ministère. Pour tout dire, elle s'est ouverte toute seule.

Sirius black balançait d'un geste négligeant une missive sur le lit que partageaient Harry et Avery. La missive s'avèrait être…

-Une beuglante ?

-Oui.

Elle défit le cachet, une voix policée s'échappait de la carte.

_Mademoiselle Avery Roxane Holst, _

_Le ministère a été informé par Dolorès Ombrage de vos incroyables capacités de légilimencie, occlumencie, divination et métamorphose, aussi, nous tenons à vous informer par la-même que vous avez commis une infraction de type mineur en ne vous déclarant pas à l'ordre des voyants innés. La grande inquisitrice de Poudlard l'ayant fait à votre place, vous serez désormais soumise à une charte de comportement bien précise en ce qui concerne vos prédictions._

_                        Cordialement,            _

_                                               Le bureau de régulation de la lecture de l'avenir_.

-Mince ! Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir !

-En tout cas, fut interrompue Avery par Sirius, tu ne vas rien faire pour la dissuader de t'inscrire là-dedans. Car je ne sais pas si tu le savais auparavant, mais figure-toi que l'Ordre des Voyants Innés, est, si l'on peut parler de sérieux dans une affaire de voyance, quelque chose de très fermé. Un cercle particulièrement verrouillé, dans lequel nous n'avions jusqu'à présent aucun espion. C'est chose faite. Puisque tu es engagée dans l'Ordre.

-Je ne veux pas de votre Ordre du Phénix à la con ! explosa-t-elle en sortant du lit avant de descendre les escaliers plus lourde qu'un éléphant en colère

Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Molly Weasley lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Tous les gens qui sont dans l'ordre sont des gens de confiance, tu sais. Personne ne dira ton nom à qui que ce soit…

-Sous le Doloris, personne n'est de confiance, Mrs Weasley !

Elle entrait dans la cuisine d'un pas toujours autant enragé, avant de se trouver face à toute l'assemblée principale de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus, Kingsley, Arthur, Remus, Nymphadora, Folœil, et deux ou trois personnes, qu'elle reconnut comme auror mais sur lesquels elle ne posait pas de noms.

-JE NE REJOINDRAI AUCUNE ARMEE DE QUOIQUE CE SOIT !

-Ecoute ! Réagit Severus, nous avons besoin de toi !

-Ah oui ! Besoin de moi ? D'accord. C'est une chose. Je vous fournirai toutes les informations que vous aurez besoin de savoir. De façon parfaitement anonyme, et différente à chaque fois. Mon nom, n'apparaîtra nulle part. Mon visage sera inconnu de tous !

-Mais pourquoi ? demandait son oncle

-Parce que ! Mon but ce n'est pas rejoindre une armée qui fait telle ou telle chose.

-Et c'est quoi ton but ?

-…Quelque chose de plus précis.

-Tu as lu mon carnet ?

-Non.

-Si. Tu as lu mon carnet et ton ambition c'est de tuer les Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça se pourrait ! Et alors ! Ce sont des mangemorts ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire à toi, que je les tue ! Ils ont tué ta sœur, non ?

-Si ta seule envie c'est de tuer, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un mangemort de base !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu valoir plus ! cassait-elle, et toi, tu peux parler ! Alors que ton maître va te transformer en steak à serpent ! 

-Comment sais-tu que je suis…

-Un mangemort ? C'est marqué sur ton front, triple con !

Sur ces paroles pleines de bonté, elle montait dans sa chambre au triple galop, enfilait ses vêtements très rapidement avant de sortir prendre l'air dans Londres, sans l'ombre d'un remords pour son déni d'appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, qui, à défaut de l'avoir contrariée, elle, venait de briser le cœur d'un directeur d'école qui croyait voir sous ses yeux l'histoire se répéter une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait, dans sa poche, une pleine bourse de gallions, à son cou sa clé de coffre de gringotts, dans sa poche arrière quelques livre sterling. Elle demandait à son chat de la suivre, par la pensée.

Elle ne retournait pas à Poudlard, ni le second, ni le troisième trimestre.

Harry n'informait personne sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et personne n'osait lui poser de question. Dans cette histoire, Hedwige était salvatrice. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Ou tout le monde fermait les yeux.

_Mon cher Harry, _

_Je travaille, comme il était prévu de le faire pour le ministère. J'en informe l'ordre du phénix. J'ai récemment appris quelque chose, inconsciemment, à l'insu de tout autre. Le regard de Fudge s'est accroché au mien alors que je lui faisais un banal rapport de prédictions, et figures toi que j'ai appris de sa propre pensée qu'il comptait invoqué le cercle des alchimistes à venir combattre à nos côtés. La discussion doit être engagée d'ici peu. Nous verrons ce que ça donnerons. N'en informe pas l'ordre, s'il te plait. _

_J'ai appris qu'Ombrage t'en avait fait baver. A toi comme aux autres. Comme je connais son petit plaisir de la torture, je ne peux pas faire grand chose à distance, si ce n'est… enfin, tu verras._

_J'ai installé un appartement parfaitement convenable dans la cabane hurlante. Je te demande de ne pas venir. J'ai trouvé un sortilège de détection dans le sous sol qui nous sépare. Je passerai d'ici quelques jours à Poudlard. J'espère de tout mon cœur que l'AD avance bien._

_                                               Ne réponds pas._

_                                                                       Ta Avery Holst_

Il repliait la lettre, et suivit la consigne qui avait suivit la première missive. Il la tint du bout des doigts et murmurait « _Incendio_ » en tapotant le bout du papier de la baguette. Harry était heureux de la savoir bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et qu'étaient quelques mots sur du papier quand la solitude, était profondément encrée sur sa peau ?

Il regardait inlassablement le dos de sa main gauche. Et son regard accrochait le petit flacon de pommade rougeâtre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. « mets en sur tes blessures » était annoté sur une petite étiquette fixée au flacon, au dos, il y avait marqué « _Dupplico_ ».

-Avery…

Il lançait le sortilège. Une dizaine de petits pots apparurent, il appliquait le baume sur sa main, une douce chaleur l'envahit avant de tout simplement disparaître dans sa main, et ne plus laisser voir ses blessures.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Il distribuait les petits pots, et passait ses buses dans l'ambiance morne que faisait régner à Poudlard Ombrage. Les frères Weasley mirent le foutoir pendant l'examen, sans oublier, la fameuse vision de Sirius, menacé par le seigneur des ténèbres, pour une prophétie qu'il devait récupérer. Lui et l'AD se rendirent au ministère de la magie. Survinrent des mangemorts.

Lucius Malefoy, tenant en joug Harry de sa baguette, lui exhortait de lui donner la prophétie.

Harry, refuse.

-Réfléchis, réfléchis, Harry…Savoir la vérité…Savoir pourquoi tu es l'élu…savoir pourquoi tu es celui qui a survécut et a faillit détruire notre Maître, il y a quatorze ans…

-Oh…

Harry, avait entendu la prophétie. Peu lui importait à présent qu'elle se brise à jamais. Quand tout d'un coup, une ombre passait derrière Lucius Malefoy. Puis, le bruit d'une métamorphose.

-Bonsoir, cher monsieur Malefoy… susurrait l'Animagus de léopard.

-Qui…Qui êtes vous ?

-Mon nom est Avery Holst. Holst. Comme Holst du nom de ceux dont le meurtre vous a permit de rentrer dans le cercle très peu fermé des mangemorts.

-Non…Non, ce n'est pas possi…

-Oh…mais si. Une chance, que Narcissa ait substitué mon landau à un autre remplit de couvertures ineptes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non !

-Monsieur Malefoy. Dois-je faire passer un mot d'adieu à Drago ?

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer !

-_Avada Kadavra ! murmurait-elle à toute vitesse_

L'homme à forte carrure, blond, s'écroulait inanimé sur le sol. Elle se retournait, et quand elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange fondre sur elle, dans une course effrennée, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'évaporer en une lueur verte et d'apparaître au centre du cercle de l'armée de Dumbledore.

-Neville, dit-elle précipitamment. Tu le fais, ou je le fais ?

-Quoi ?

-_ENDOLORIS !_

Bellatrix tombait à genoux, gémissante. Les autres mangemorts n'avaient pas fini. Ils s'approchaient à vitesse égales et rapides. Harry lançait le signal pour lancer un _stupefix_ de chaque côté. Ils partaient, en courant vers une direction non signalée. Plusieurs affrontement à coups de sortilèges, de maléfices.

-Harry, donne-moi la prophétie ! hurlait Avery

-Tiens !

Il la lui logeait dans la main, elle la jetait contre le sol, répandue en mille miettes. Rattrapés, par des mangemorts plus qu'excédés, ils durent faire face.

-Une dernière prière avant de mourir, les mômes ?

-Harry, intervint Avery dans ses pensées. Tu te souviens du sortilège dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre, l'autre jour ?

Oui. Celui qu'il faut être deux pour…

-_Un. Deux. Trois…_

**_-DESTRUCTO_ **hurlèrent-ils tous les deux, à s'en époumoner. Un carré de lumière, qui paraissait lisse comme une feuille de papier, réagissait à l'air comme un cœur qui battait. Ils agitèrent vivement leurs baguettes, de haut en bas, en un sifflement uni. L'onde de choc que l'explosion dégagea dans la direction des mangemorts fut mortelle pour deux d'entre eux.

Mais la vermine est tenace.

Alors ils gravirent encore la porte et tombèrent dans un puit, sans se blesser, cependant. Bellatrix s'évaporait en une nuée de particules noirâtres semblables à de la suie, pour réapparaître face à eux.

-Vous allez mourir, petits enfants !

-A toi l'honneur, vipère ! répliquait tout aussi rapidement Avery

-Au fait. Le seigneur des ténèbres a mentit à Rogue. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Mais figures-toi que tes parents n'ont pas été tué par Lucius. Mais bel et bien par moi-même.

Avery remuait en cercles parfaitement concentrique, sa baguette, face au ciel. Apparue sur ses épaules une cape bleue arctique, son nez, bouche et menton étaient cachés par une étoffe de tissus épais, argentée.

-Puis-je me présenter sous mon grade professionnel, ou préfères-tu mourir idiote, Bella ?

-Non…Parle, mais sache que ce seront tes derniers paroles.

-Avery Holst. Tueuse de Mangemorts.

D'autres nuées semblables à celles des mangemorts et à celle de l'évaporation d'Avery firent leur apparition, rougeâtres, les sorciers qui apparurent étaient dissimulés dans de grands manteaux à capuchons, visages obstrués, yeux dissimulés.

Un homme sortit du rang uniforme, rang sans faille en cercle, qui tenait en joug les mangemorts de baguettes similaires à celles d'Avery contre le mur, pour parler à Avery d'un ton entendu.

-Dis à ton ministre que c'est d'accord. Nous nous battrons à vos côtés. Le contrat qui nous engageait à ne pas toucher au Seigneur Lord Voldemort ou à ses serviteurs contenait les clauses suivantes : Les mangemorts n'attaqueront ni femmes, ni enfants. Bellatrix Lestranges, au cours d'une opération commando, menée par feu Lucius Malefoy, a agressé des enfants.

Les nuées rouges encerclèrent les nuées noires et les combats firent rages dans les airs. Quand les alchimistes restants s'avançaient pour inviter les adolescents à s'évaporer à leurs côtés. Le temps de faire _Ouf_ ils étaient tous 12. square grimmaurd, sans aucune trace d'accompagnateurs, déjà repartis. Les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix s'y agitaient, comme des moucherons, prêts à partir au combat sur l'instant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? une missive vient de…

-Les alchimistes s'engagent, coupait Avery en anticipant toute forme de discussion (tous remarquaient qu'elle s'était changée), ils s'engagent… A nos côtés.

Elle s'approchait de Sirius.

-Remerciez-les.Eux, sans qui vous seriez déjà mort.

Un regard éloquent.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de changer le fu…

-Et Harry, alors ? N'avais-je pas le droit de protéger Harry ?

-Si mais si jamais le ministère apprend…

-Le ministère ? Le ministère ? Il me doit déjà beaucoup, ce ministère dont vous parlez avec tant de crainte !

Elle montait dans la chambre qu'elle avait été censée partager une paire de nuits avec Ginny et Hermione, elle y pliait ses bagages d'un coup de baguette aiguisé. Harry était monté à sa suite.

-Et la Trace ?

-Je fais partie intégrante des voyants innés, maintenant. On m'a graciée de la Trace pour services rendus.

-Ah.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Harry ?

-Tu nous manques. Les cours sans toi…Enfin…Voilà. Et …enfin…sans parler des cours…j'ai du mal à supporter le…climat, ambiant, sans toi. Sans compter que l'avenir n'est pas des plus réjouissants, il y a de grandes chances pour que je passe tous mes étés jusqu'à ma majorité chez les Dursley.

-Sûrement, parachevait-elle peu enthousiaste. Mais… enfin tu verras.

Elle vint se loger dans ses bras, une occasion unique pour Harry de se replonger dans l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-_Je veux pas que tu partes !_ implorait Harry mentalement ce à quoi elle répondit

-_Harry, je ne partirai pas._

Elle sortit sa baguette, et fit un léger mouvement de moulinet en direction de la porte de la chambre. Il y eut un bruit de succion puis, le traditionnel rail de lumière qui passait sous la porte était obstrué par une pâte, comme l'était tout le contour de la vieille porte, au lambris écorché, abîmé.

La veste en cuir qu'elle portait, glissait sur ses épaules, sur ses bras, puis sur sa baguette, avant de finir sur le sol.

Ce qui était autrefois de longs cheveux noirs, raides, et soyeux comme un pan de tissus magnifique avait été sauvagement découpé, comme dans un état de colère, et il ne restait de sa chevelure radieuse que quelques ruines, à savoir, mèches en épis qui tentaient vainement de s'échapper par-ci et par-là, sans pour autant arriver à faire croire à une longueur supérieure à 3 cm de cheveux. Ce changement provoquait une vue nouvelle sur son visage. Ses pommettes étaient bien plus creusées, sa peau bien plus pâle, ses yeux bien plus bleus, ses sourcils bien plus accentués, son nez beaucoup plus fin, sa mâchoire avait un air anguleux, ses lèvres étaient fines, et les quelques taches de rousseurs qui autrefois étaient un véritable charme, parvenaient à devenir une tare.

Elle portait un collier, qui suivait jusqu'à l'enserrer la peau de son cou. Le pendentif était en argent, c'était un cercle, dans lequel était tracé un carré, et dans ce carré, apparaissait un soleil aux rayons égaux, harmonieux. Au centre du soleil, une pierre d'émeraude.

Son T-Shirt était large. En vérité, Harry l'avait déjà vue avec ce T-Shirt. Mais elle avait énormément maigri. Son pantalon était tenu par une ceinture à laquelle elle avait du rajouter des trous. Quand elle se dévêtit, une triste constatation : Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

-Je…Les animagus. Se transformer consomme énormément d'énergie. Sans oublier mes essais de sorcellerie sur des objets ou des idées de sortilèges, voir de potions. Des fois…je ne vois pas le temps passer… enfin… Voilà.

Sur ses deux poignets os-apparents, étaient des bracelets de force, en cuir épais, qui contrastaient avec la finesse de son corps. La nouvelle finesse de son corps.

La porte fut défoncée à grands coups de _Finite Incantatem _et de _Alohomora_, par un savant sorcier dont les sortilèges étaient peu visibles et non-prononcés. Quand Severus Rogue entrait, peu lui importait que sa nièce fut en sous vêtements face à Harry Potter –ou visiblement, qui que ce soit d'autre. Il explosait, tout simplement, de rage, et un peu, de désespoir.

-Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? OU ÉTAIS-TU PENDANT TOUS CES MOIS ? Et regarde dans quel état tu reviens ! vociférait-il en la tenant par le poignet, Tu n'imagines pas le soucis que je me suis fait pour toi !

-L'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit revenue, déclarait Harry.

-En parlant de ça, Potter. Dumbledore veut s'entretenir avec vous dans la cuisine. Laissez moi deux minutes avec Avery.

Harry lâchait les mains d'Avery et descendit en un petit trot, mi-réjouit, mi-curieux dans la cuisine. Tous l'ordre du phénix était là, excepté Rogue et sa fille, bien sûr, la porte se fermait derrière Harry.

-Les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se reposent dans les chambres dans les étages supérieurs de la maison, indiquait Molly.

La suite, fut plus sérieuse.

-Comme tu le sais, Avery travaille pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne prend pas part au combat mais elle est un espion brillant qui grâce à nombres de dons a sûrement sauver nombre de vies, soupirait Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius. Je ne te cacherai pas la… Enfin disons qu'en…Quelques mois de temps, Avery a énormément changé. Elle a congédié sa domestique de Londres, et a fait elle-même brûler sa maison. Elle est devenue redoutable pour les mangemorts, et, à l'occasion, redoutable pour sa propre personne.

-Comment ça…

-Au début, nous pensions que nous pouvions mettre tous ses chamboulements sur le compte d'une crise d'adolescence un peu envahissante, mais figures-toi, Harry, qu'il semblerait que ça aille plus loin. En vérité…Nous pensons que, sans exagérations, c'est la vengeance qui la maintient debout. Aussi…je viens d'envoyer une missive aux Dursley, comme quoi tu passeras l'été à Poudlard aux côtés d'Avery. Je pense que Rusard a aussi besoin de partir en voyage et que ça vous fera le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mais Harry…nous … nous, ne nous faisons pas énormément d'illusions en ce qui concerne Avery. Fais juste tout ce que tu peux.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Avery et Harry furent envoyés au château, en « gardiens » des lieux, il était déjà désert. Quand Avery posait sa valise dans sa propre chambre, elle expirait un bon coup, avant de parler.

-Que t'ont-ils demandé quand mon oncle m'a prise à part ?

-N'es-tu donc plus capable de sonder mon esprit ?

-J'estime qu'entre nous, la confiance suffit. Maintenant si tu préfères…

-Non. Ils m'ont dit qu'il serait probable que tu meures après avoir atteint ton but, parce que seule la vengeance te maintenait, lâchait-il d'un ton monocorde, habitué aux catastrophes.

-Ah. Et quel est mon but, Harry ?

-Tuer tous les mangemorts, je suppose, puisque tu es une chasseresse de mangemorts…

-Non. Mon but, à moi, c'est vivre, avec toi. Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux ça devrait aller mieux.

Leur nuit fut longue.

Au lendemain, Harry fit le triste constat de l'absence de sa bien-aimée. Elle n'était pas dans le lit. Pas dans les quartiers de Rogue (car c'était bien là qu'ils avaient dormis), pas non plus dans les patios intérieurs de Poudlard qu'elle affectionnait tant.

La recherche qu'il avait décidé de prendre au départ comme une ballade matinale commençait doucement à lui taper sur le système, avant de tout bonnement l'inquiétait. Alors, espion contre son gré, Harry évoqua l'empirisme de la carte du maraudeur d'un coup de baguette et de la simple formule « _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ». Mais apparut sur la couverture :

« Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue, trinquent au retour du fameux _Œildelynx._ Leurs amis envers et contre tous les racontars. » avant que la carte ne se dévoilât sous ses yeux. En vérité, Avery était là où Harry l'avait tenu dans les bras un peu avant de se rendre au quartier général pour noël, sur la butte au pied de la tour de Gryffondor. Et à son côté, une étiquette affichait :

« _Edward Potter »_.

Harry ne réfléchit pas et accourut à l'endroit indiqué. Quand il y parvint, il trouvait Avery tenant dans une main sa baguette, dans l'autre une épée, fendant l'air en de somptueux mouvements, certainement très douloureux à qui les recevrait, et un homme, semblait veiller sur elle, lointain et distant.

James.

-Papa ! s'écriait-il en courant vers lui.

-Ola… je n'ai pas cet honneur. Comprends bien que si j'avais été ton père, je serais le mari de ta mère.

-…Qui…la carte annonce…

-Mon nom est Edward Potter. Mon nom complet est…Edward James Potter. Sais-tu quel était le nom complet de ton pôpa ? largua-t-il en se vautrant dans l'herbe verdoyante, il s'appelait James Edward Henry Potter. La question, c'est, pourquoi s'appelait-il Henry et pas moi ? Parce que oui, nous étions jumeaux. Parce qu'en fait James était l'aîné. Du coup, il portait aussi le nom de papa. De mon papa, t'auras compris tout seul, ça, je ne vais rien t'apprendre. Un soir, il y a longtemps, j'avais mal au ventre.

-Ah. Désolé pour vous.

-C'est surtout moi qui suit désolé pour toi. J'avais mal au ventre, comme si j'avais été contrarié par quelque chose. Ça n'avait rien d'alimentaire. Alors, comme d'habitude, je suis allé emmerder mon frère avec trois conneries dont j'ai le secret, à savoir, des soucis à trois mornilles. Quand j'ai franchi la porte de la maison, qui, entre parenthèse, était grande ouverte, j'ai trouvé mon frère mort étendu sur le sol.

-…c'était le soir...

-T'en connais beaucoup, des soirs où on trouve son frère étalé par terre comme une merde ? Sur le coup, je t'avoue, ça m'a fait chier. J'ai cru que ç'avait encore été une de ses fichues engueulades qu'il avait eu avec Lily. Et là, Lily a poussé un hurlement à te faire dresser tous les poils de la tête en même temps. Je suis monté. Et il y avait un homme, encapuchonné, qui a essayé de te tuer. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-…C'est vous qui avez dévié le sort !

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un merdeux en couche culotte aurait pu essuyer un maléfice pareil tout seul ? Je l'ai dévié grâce à l'alchimie via baguette. Une doctrine que je venais de mettre au point. Ça eut un effet dévastateur sur le pauvre seigneur des ténèbres. Et comme cet abruti ne m'a pas vu, il est encore persuadé que c'est toi qui l'a tué. Une histoire de malades, non ?

-Il essaye de me tuer depuis cinq ans, et vous ne vous montrez que maintenant ! hurla Harry

-Essaye de le comprendre. Il est persuadé qu'il s'est fait pété la tronche par un môme, moi aussi, j'aurais les glandes. Bon. Ensuite, si je suis pas revenu avant c'est pour affaires personnelles.

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir lesquelles ?

-Je te signale que c'était mon frère. A qui allais-je raconter mes emmerdes à trois mornilles, sans lui ? Hein ? Avec des parents qui n'ont jamais pu m'encadrer, une frangine qui quand elle me voit se transforme en un espèce de cerbère géant et tente de me péter la gueule parce qu'elle est toujours intimement persuadée que Voldemort s'est absenté quinze ans parce qu'il est parti en vacances au Bahamas et que James et Lily sont morts parce que j'aurais été trop jaloux du bonheur de mon frère au point de tout faire exploser !

-J'ai une tante ?

-Ouais. Bin, c'est pas un cadeau.

-Et des grands-parents ?

-Faudrait peut être pas que t'y penses comme si c'était une récompense, Harry. James et moi on a foutu la merde avant de partir…Sirius nous a aidé, aussi, finit-il d'un air de gamin contrarié.

-Et pourquoi vous parlez aussi vulgairement ?

-Ah. Ça, c'est à force de vivre entre mercenaires. On a plus trop bien les valeurs de politesses, avec les années.

-C'est vous, Œildelynx ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

En une seconde, se tenait face à Harry un lynx gris et blanc, avec des yeux marrons, des oreilles droites et des…ailes dans le dos ? Avant de laisser de nouveau place à Edward.

-Voilà, pourquoi.

-Et…ami envers et contre tout ça veut dire quoi ?

-On m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Et je suis le meilleur ami d'un certain Severus Rogue. Je me souviens que j'étais fou amoureux de sa demie-sœur ! Elle s'est mariée avec un abruti de base… M'enfin, c'est pas grave.

Il s'allongeait dans l'herbe, sur le dos.

-Et tu sais quoi, Harry ?

-Non, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

-Je suis le nouveau prof de potions. Servilus enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal. La seule matière où il était vraiment bon, à l'époque. Quand on était à l'école, lui et moi. Enfin, Severus et moi. On arrêtait pas d'inventer des sorts et des enchantements bizarres. Ça nous réussissait, on aimait bien faire ça. Et c'est là qu'est née l'idée d'amplifier le pouvoir de la magie grâce à de l'alchimie. C'est lui qui l'a eu l'idée. Moi je suis qu'un bon à rien un peu plus fort au combat que ce rat de laboratoire puant, défiait-il dans un sourire sincère, mais… On était très heureux d'avoir trouver quelque chose qui soit digne de nous faire remporter l'ordre de Merlin. Et puis un jour. Il y a eu un accident. J'ai lancé un nouveau sort, à qui mieux-mieux en direction des nuages, l'effet en a été si destructeur qu'il y a eu une onde de choc sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrées.

-Comment il a réagit ?

-Comme il le fait d'habitude… « _Et si c'est moi qui avait lancé ce fichu sort, on en serait pas là ! » « tu fais tout de travers, Potter ! »_… Ce qu'on était bien tous les deux…

-Il vous a engueulé.

-Peut-être. Mais Severus Rogue m'aimait de tout son cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu croyais réellement que l'horreur des cachots était une personne seule par choix, hein ?

-Bin…Ouais, avouait Harry déboussolé.

-Non…Mais la sexualité divergente est un tabou chez les sorciers. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Non, on aurait certainement du.

-Bref. Severus et moi, on avait jamais vraiment été séparé. Jusqu'au jour où je suis parti pleuré James au fin fond du Sahara. Il a du se sentir vraiment mal quand je suis parti, le Rogue…

-Vous étiez…

-Ensemble. Ouais. Une longue. Très longue, histoire. Qui a valu à Rogue d'être exclu de sa famille, et moi doucement mais sûrement mis à l'écart de la mienne. Rien de bien grave puisque nous sommes tous deux issus de familles d'enculés…

-Euh..Je vois.

-Sauf James, naturellement. Il disait toujours « Ce qui se passe dans ton caleçon, je m'en fous. Par contre, apprends lui comment on utilise un shampooing, s'il te plait, fais ça pour la survie de tous… » En fait, Severus est très beau. Mais il manie très bien le sortilège de désillusion partielle –cheveux gras, dents jaunes, peau cireuse, nez crochu… la jolie façade qu'il se fait là, hein ?

-…Tout est relatif.

Quelque chose choquait Harry soudainement. Alors qu'Avery s'entraînait encore en de grands mouvements fluides et très souples, Harry se rendit compte que le corps d'Avery avait changé. Pas des changement habituels qu'apportait l'adolescence. Non. Avery avait tout simplement changé.

Ses mains arrivaient au niveau de ses genoux, et ses jambes étaient parfaitement disproportionnées de longueur par rapport à son buste et à son visage. Le tout restait harmonieux par sa grâce de gestes et sa finesse, sa souplesse faisait beaucoup. Mais Avery avait subit des changements morphologiques _importants._

Il frémit à cette idée. Non. Il rêvait. Il fantasmait. Ce n'était pas possible Avery était humaine. Et un corps humain ne change pas comme ça.

… Mais Harry était un sorcier. Et qu'est-ce qui n'était pas possible dans ce monde de parfaite irrationalité ?

Avery, trempée de sueur et épuisée par la série d'exercices à l'arme et à la baguette que Harry et Edward avaient pu suivre des yeux, arrivait vers eux, et donnait à Harry son épais.

Ses doigts.

Elle avait quatre phalange à chaque doigt, ses pouces, trois.

-Avery ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se tournait sur elle-même, feignant de ne rien avoir entendu, et entama une marche rapide en direction du château.

Un vent secouait doucement les branches du sol cogneur, ébranlant également quelques buissons aux alentours de la cabane d'Hagrid. Sans oublier la bruyère plantée par Gobe-Planche il y a quelques années, maintenant.

Le parfum qui se dégageait de cette nature apaisait Harry. Oui. Il se faisait des idées.

Et pourtant, Avery s'était retournée, face à eux, quoique quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux dans le dénivelé, son nez semblait renifler à grandes goulées l'air ambiant.

Un air de frayeur se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille.

-Harry ! Edward ! Au château !

Elle fondit sur Harry, et il ne sentit qu'une vive odeur mentholée, pour ne pouvoir voir qu'un filet de fumée semblable à celui de la poudre de cheminette. Il se trouvait à la porte du château.

-_L'évaporation_…murmurait-il ébahit

Elle avait déjà disparut quand il finissait de reprendre ses esprits désespéremment empâté. Un homme, emmitouflé dans une cape rougeâtre, au visage dissimulé s'adressait à elle.

-…Cette situation t'échappe. Il faut que tu ailles recevoir les soins nécessaires à Alti ! disait-il comme vaguement exaspéré.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi forte de ma vie. D'autre part, il faudra au moins ça pour arriver à gagner cette putain de guerre.

-Tu sais très bien que devenir ce que tu veux devenir va te coûter plus cher que la guerre.

-C'est le risque à prendre.

-Bon. Si tu sais ce que tu encourres… je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps.

Il s'évaporait.

Elle marchait d'un pas sûr, le regard plongé dans des limbes qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle seule en direction de Harry. Edward potter s'était rallongé dans l'herbe comme il l'avait trouvé, dans l'idée de certainement profiter un peu de cet été magnifique.

Elle arrivait à son niveau.

-Harry. M'aimes-tu ?

Quelque chose en lui fut catapulté par ce _M'aimes tu ?_ plein d'interrogations, de soucis et de contrariétés. Il tachait de répondre sans faillir.

-Oui, je t'aime.

-M'aimes-tu au point de me faire confiance en des choses que tu n'aurais jamais eu à croire auparavant, jamais eu à voir ?

-Oui, je t'aime.

Elle posait sa longue main squelettique sur la joue en le regardant avec un air à proprement désolée.

-Souviens-toi, Harry. Qu'un jour, tu m'as aimée, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Avery ? s'affolait-il à ses paroles alarmistes.

-Je vais faire la guerre, Harry.

Un mince sourire se traçait sur ses lèvres, un sourire rassurant. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent délicatement et elle s'évaporait, portée par une légère onde de vent qui avait balayé ses cheveux…et la poussière de l'évaporation qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

Je vais faire la guerre, Harry.

Depuis son départ, même Hedwige n'était plus d'aucun réconfort, elle n'apportait rien de personnel, rien tout court. Pas un courrier, pas… enfin si, Sirius Enfin si, Dumbledore. Mais toute la famille du monde qu'étaient ses hommes là, n'était pas l'amour passion et sensualité que lui vouait Avery.

La dernière semaine de vacances, Harry se décidait à déménager les affaires d'Avery (et les siennes) des appartements de Severus Rogue, pour les installer à la cabane hurlante, qui s'avérait être en fait –et depuis le début, une propriété de Poudlard, qu'Harry intégrait. Il était décidé que c'était ici que se réunirait l'Ordre, ce qui éviterait aux membres encore scolarisés et professeurs de ne pas avoir à disparaître et provoquer des absences pour le moins remarquables.

Quand il déménageait l'armoire principale… il y avait en dessous de celle-ci, une petite boite.

Un dictaphone et dans lequel était une K7 vierge non marquée, pas tout à fait rembobinée. Il activait le message.

Comme une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Mon cher Harry, je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'à proprement détestable et j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Si tu savais le destin qui a lié ma mère aux ténèbres tu comprendrais ce que je suis en train de faire. Je … suis désolée.

Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite. Je suis désolée de n'avoir laissé que ça. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su te préserver mieux.

Pardon.

Je t'aime.

Avery Holst.

Harry réécoutait la cassette audio plusieurs fois.

Qu'était-il donc arrivé à sa mère ? Il sortit en trombes de la chambre désormais vide ou presque pour aller chercher Severus Rogue et le lui demander. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sa demie-sœur, la mère d'Avery ?

-Professeur ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui liait la mère d'Avery aux ténèbres ! récitait-il d'un ton à proprement excité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

L'homme accablé par la disparition de sa nièce c'était enfermé dans son laboratoire et n'en ressortait que pour le stricte nécessaire : un repas et un bref passage à la salle de bain par jour. Aussi, c'est passablement irrité que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (car à présent, c'est ce qu'il était) ouvrit la porte.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas sales, ses yeux, par contre, tombants, légèrement vitreux. Son teint pâle n'inspirait rien. Son rasage datait de quatre cinq jours ce qui laissait à paraître une ondée brune sur ses joues, sans pour autant l'enlaidir. Et il ne portait pas de robes de sorciers. A la grande surprise de Harry, Severus Rogue portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise dont le col n'était pas fermé.

Autant dire qu'Harry recula de trois pas face à une vue aussi stupéfiante que paranormale même chez les sorciers.

-Ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur il y a si longtemps maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Je ne le peux pas, lançait-il comme une poésie bien apprise. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux pas. Répétait-il obstinément.

-Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Mackenzie était indéniablement liée à la mort ? s'énervait Harry

-Le seigneur des ténèbres ! Qui donc aurait fait que quelqu'un fut lié à la mort sinon, Potter ?

Passablement irrité, le jeune homme revint à la charge.

-Il est probable que je sache où est Avery. Mais il faut me dire ce qu'a fait sa mère il y a quinze ans. S'il vous plait.

Le visage de Rogue adoptait pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait une autre expression que de la fureur : il avait peur. Incroyablement peur et cela paraissait le glacé jusqu'au fond des os.

-Sa mère était…la femme que le seigneur des ténèbres courtisait, sans arriver à quoique ce soit jamais alors il voulait la…

-Sa mère, avait elle les cheveux longs, ou courts ?

-Courts comme elle récemme…

Rogue s'aperçut de ce qu'il se passait. Harry agitait sa baguette, et d'un geste qu'il maîtrisait à présent, s'évaporait sans pudeur jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Il y trouvait Albus Dumbledore, qui buvait du thé avec Arthur et Molly Weasley, ainsi que Tonks et Remus.

-Avery va reproduire le même schéma qu'il y a quinze ans, avec sa mère, pour infiltrer les rangs du mal et mieux pouvoir les décimer ! s'écriait-il, ne leur accordant même pas le temps nécessaire à intégrer l'idée que Harry venait d'apparaître sur la table basse.

Albus Dumbledore se levait, et transplanait dans le même élan, quelque part dont lui seul connaissait la destination, visiblement.

Quelque part d'indéfini, dans le monde des sorciers, une geôle aménagée dans une cave, guère plus agréable que ne devait l'être la prison des soupirs tristement célèbre de Venise. Une jeune femme dont le regard bleu était visible, dans la nuit grâce aux rayons de lune qui filtraient par l'aération, était liée au mur par poings et pieds.

Assise, dans une douleur qui n'était pas que mentale, Avery paraissait démolie comme une poupée désarticulée. Son corps était meurtri, ses cheveux avaient un aspect poisseux, grâce au sang séché qui les recouvrait, des plaies marquaient sa chair par ci et par là…

Avery ne devait pas bien être belle à voir. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout avait marché. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait accepté…Et elle avait tué cinq mangemorts. Des plus importants. Dont, Bella, que le meurtre n'avait fait que mettre un point à une phrase sordide trop longue.

Elle en avait été très fier, de son effet de charme. Quand elle avait fini de décimer les soldats du mal présents autour d'elle et du maître, elle avait aussi salement amoché le serpent. Au point que celui-ci ne s'en était pas tiré. Et voldemort, trop aveuglé par le souvenir de sa mère que la face d'Avery lui rappelait sans cesse, au lieu de la tuer, ne faisait que la contraindre dans une cellule et venir la torturer de temps en temps.

Des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier lugubre qui menait à son lieu de détention. Avery serrait les dents. Alors quoi ? Doloris ? Imperium pour quelques sentiments de réciprocité enfin accomplie ? Levicorpus pour faire souffrir à ses articulations la douleur d'un possible arrachage à des liens de métal lourd ?

L'homme à la face similaire à celle de serpent entrait dans la cellule.

-Bonjour, ma petite Avery.

-.

-Je venais te dire que nous changeons de quartier général. Et que tu ne viens pas. Comme ce que tu as infligé à mon repère actuel est tout de même répressif … je ne vais pas continuer à te nourrir et à m'amuser de toi indéfiniment.

Elle avait compris la suite de la phrase.

-Tu vas rester et mourir ici. Toute seule.

Le maître des ténèbres transplanait. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester consciente. Ses souvenirs ne pesaient même plus assez lourds pour la faire tenir. La fin, et la soif, et les liens, et cet air pourrit, mal évacué, et son corps qui ne répondait plus tout à fait correctement.

Un jour.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Puis inconscience totale.

La lumière était vive. Là où elle se réveillait. L'espace était vide. Blanc. Sain, pur. Immaculé.

Elle était rassurée.

Elle était nue, mais n'avait rien à craindre, elle le savait. Elle s'assit.

Un homme vint vers elle.

-Papa ?

-En personne.

Il s'assit à son côté.

-C'est très courageux, ce que tu as fait. Très courageux. Endossé le rôle de ta mère auprès de ce fou, c'est vraiment très courageux. Si ce que l'ont dit est vrai, s'il existe une frontière entre le courage, cette bravoure inconditionnelle et l'inconscience. Alors, tu as su respecter à ne pas franchir la douane trop vite, Avery. Je suis très. Très fier de toi. Car, bien que très courageux, c'était du pur et simple suicide.

-Papa…

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi, je suis reconnu par l'ensemble des sorciers pour être un… grand fou suicidaire de bravoure. Et je suis incroyablement fier de toi. Maintenant, Avery. Il va falloir faire un choix.

-Lequel ?

-Celui de la bravoure accomplie. Du devoir bien fait. Ou celui de l'inconscience.

-En quoi consiste-t-il ?

-Sais-tu où nous sommes, là ? (d'un geste de tête elle répondait par la négative). Nous sommes dans les limbes. Ce curieux endroit qui délimite de manière très précise la vie de la mort. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est interdit.

-Si je meurs…je vais vous retrouver, maman et toi.

-Oui.

-Et si je vis… je vais retrouver Harry. Dans un monde dans lequel, plus tard, je pourrais à mon tour devenir mère, non ?

-Oui.

-Papa…commençait-elle gênée, j'ai lu le livret de famille, puisqu'on en parle.

-Nous n'en parlions pas.

-En effet. Est-ce vrai ?

-Si…la réalité que tu invoques est celle à laquelle je pense, oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors…il va falloir que je me sépare de Harry.

-En effet.

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence froid.

-Les frères et sœurs, même demis, ne doivent pas faire ce genre de choses, tu comprends, Avery-chérie ?

-Oui papa.

-Ceci ne doit pas t'inciter à choisir un côté plus que l'autre, tu dois réfléchir calmement.

-Si Harry apprend ça tout seul…ça va être une catastrophe. Et puis, je suis son aînée, non ? Un peu de courage, que diable.

En un tourbillon lumineux, l'interface comateuse disparue. Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Elle se réveille ! criait une voix stridente. Ne parlez pas, mademoiselle Holst. Vous avez de graves blessures que je ne peux guérir sans vous blesser d'avantages. Ce sont des plaies de magie noire, il faut que tout cicatrise par soi même. J'ai guéri vos os brisés, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Vous êtes déshydratée et souffrez de carences alimentaires multiples. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer.

Son oncle arrivait le premier.

-Avery ! implora-t-il

Elle poussait un grognement. Sa gorge, la moindre parcelle de sa peau, tout, la faisait incroyablement souffrir.

-Ma baguette, souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Elle est là. Elle n'est pas brisée. Tout va bien.

Son oncle lui caressait les cheveux (le petit carré pas bandé, là…) d'un geste mécanique, habitué.

-Harry… ? demandait-elle

-En cours. On l'a fait appelé il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Ça fait une semaine que tu es dans cet état.

Elle eut une quinte de toux qui révéla d'un son incroyablement caverneux la sécheresse de son gosier, avant de se reprendre et d'implorer un calmant pour la douleur.

-Je vous l'apporte.

Harry ouvrit la lourde porte de l'infirmerie à la volée, et se précipitait au chevet d'Avery.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux que si c'était moins bien.

Les quelques gouttes de la potion de forces et de la potion anti-douleur, eurent pour effet de remettre Avery presque sur pieds. Son physique était certes encore très amoché, elle trouvait déjà le moyen de faire des réflexions à son oncle et de rire ou bien de pleurer.

La mort l'avait vue de près, cette fois-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry et elles se trouvèrent seuls, grâce au roulement instauré pour que chacun puisse prendre son repas dans la grande salle en ayant conscience qu'un autre se trouve aux côtés d'Avy.

Le regard mesquin et le sourire malicieux de la malade laissèrent place à un air défait, morose, et froid.

-Je vais bien, Harry, dit-elle en anticipant sa question.

-Mais qu'y a-t-il, alors ?

-Et bien. En fait, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'assez lugubre.

-Quand ça ?

-Au contact de Tu-Sais-Qui. (c'était la première fois qu'elle ne le nommait pas, mais vu ce qu'elle avait enduré, Harry ne fit aucune remarque)

-Qu'as-tu appris ?

-Que nous sommes issus du même père, Harry.

D'instinct, Harry retirait les lèvres qu'il venait de poser sur son front.

-Que viens-tu de dire ?

-En fait. Le marie de ma mère est mort avant ma mère. Au champ d'honneur. Face à Lucius Malefoy. Deux ans avant elle, environ. Elle est allée pleurer chez ton père, il y a avait Lily. Toi et moi nous n'étions même pas encore en projets. Quand, ton père s'est engagé à prendre la relève de feu, Mr Holst. Sous une fausse identité, pour faire croire aux mangemorts que Lucius avait menti au seigneur des ténèbres. Et pendant que papa et ma mère chassaient les mangemorts, ma mère est tombée enceinte.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Les badauds en face de Marie la Vierge disaient certainement pareil. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que, quelques temps plus tard, ma mère, engluée dans sa grossesse s'est calmée au niveau massacres. Et que papa est rentré à Godric's Hollow, en s'assurant d'avoir au moins un fils légitime, je suppose.  Je suis née le 28 Février 1980. Ma mère s'est immédiatement remise à chasser les mangemorts, croyant que ça ferait revenir papa à ses côtés. Foutaises. Ton père est bien venu deux ou trois fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne m'était pas sa vie en danger, mais au final, ta mère a accouché. Alors il n'est plus venu du tout. Un soir, ma mère, qui était legilimens mais pas occlumens (ce qui est très rare que ça n'aille pas de paire, malheureusement pour elle) a reçu un songe dans lequel papa se faisait tué à Godric's Hollow. Elle est partie chez tes parents, ils étaient en vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Après un combat très acharné entre une chasseresse de mangemort, un sorcier qui valait bien sa baguette et un Lord Noir, les deux précédemment cités vinrent à mourir brièvement d'un seul et même sort qui s'est répercuté et divisé dans un miroir. Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir par derrière en te tenant dans les bras car la maison était protégée comme le jardin, contre les transplanages intempestifs et je suppose qu'elle n'a même pas pensé à lever ce sort. C'est avec ta mère qu'il vivait. Et avec la mienne qu'il est mort.

-…Ce n'est pas …

-Si. Tu-Sais-Qui, pendant qu'il s'amusait à me jeter des sorts, a prit un certain plaisir à me raconter comment nous sommes devenus orphelins.

Harry restait figé de stupeur.

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Avy, tu es bien sûre qu'il ne t'a pas menti ?

Elle se tournait sur le ventre, et soulevait les quelques cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Un éclair. Le même que Harry. Exactement le même. Mais il était sur sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce n'est pas une cicatrice d'Avada Kedavra. C'est une cicatrice d'invocation d'un sortilège de protection. Ma mère l'a fait dès ma naissance, la tienne aura attendu sa mort.


End file.
